Rose of Naboo
by Ticklesivory
Summary: Post-ROTS Obidala. The last two Jedi are in hiding, the power of the Sith is rising, and the rumor is - Padme Amidala is alive.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Rose of Naboo

**Author**: Ticklesivory

**Genre**: Action/Adventure/Romance/Drama

**Rating**: T+

**Summary**: The last two Jedi are in hiding, the power of the Sith is rising, and the rumor is - Padme Amidala is alive.

**Warnings**: Possibly some adult language and adult situations

**Author's Note**: I'm going to try my best and slow down and take good care of this story. I believe the plot has the potential to be spun into a decent one. In other words, I'm going to proofread BEFORE I post. ;)

* * *

_**Rose of Naboo **_

**Chapter One: "Escape" **

**€)-'—,-**

* * *

_Why hadn't they given her any shoes? _It was a strange question under the circumstances, but one that kept popping into her mind. It didn't even matter. The durasteel flooring was smooth and wasn't causing her any pain. If she was successful, she was going to need them in the future. Maybe that's what she was worried about. What might be a better idea right now was a pair of noise-canceling headphones. The blaring alarm was beginning to hurt her head.

There was no time to stop and consider her feet or the noise. She needed to keep moving and had already decided the alarm was actually helping. It informed her they'd probably found the body she'd left locked in the cell. She hadn't meant to kill the man, just knock him out. But she'd misjudged her strength and cracked his neck before laying him down upon the single cushion in the room: A thin, black mat covered with scratches in her attempt to keep track of the days. If her math was correct, nearly six months had passed since her confinement. That no longer mattered either.

Her current problem was she couldn't help but feel as if she were running around in circles. It was a strange building. Everything curved to the left. Unless she turned around of course. The ridiculousness of the thought caused a quiet laugh to emerge; a sound foreign to her ears. Up until now, she hadn't had any reason to laugh, much less smile.

The young woman ducked behind a metal beam that stuck out from the wall and waited while a long line of white-clad soldiers rushed by in unison. Good. They appeared to be heading back from where she came, which meant she would go the opposite direction.

Another curving hallway, another door, another hiding place. Hours seemed to pass, but her sense of time was most likely skewed. There had to be a day and night somewhere, but not here. She had yet to see the sky. It was difficult to judge the passing of time without it.

During her captivity, she had learned to be patient and would continue to practice that lesson with the hope it might save her life. It would be catastrophic to rush into anything.

One more hallway, but this time there was a window. On the other side of the transparency wasn't the sky she had hoped for but a large room that held ships and dozens of workers. She waited and watched, looking for an opening; a chance to get out.

It finally came and surprised her with its simplicity.

On the other side of the hangar, they were loading cargo. Large gray crates which appeared to be quite heavy were being carried by skiffs and being placed into the back of a wide transport. Her mind was made up. In just a few minutes, she would be in one of those crates. Just as soon as they found the other body.

More waiting, more hiding, more sneaking and listening. A shuffle of command, an authoritative announcement, and the hangar emptied of most of the soldiers. They'd found one of the guards she'd disposed of in the control room by the prison cells. She had to be close by, they'd said.

They were wrong. She smiled with victory and pulled the crate lid shut, lying quiet and still inside the darkness. The alarm was muffled now and she was conscious of movement as the skiff apparently carried her inside the ship, where it deposited her with a loud thump. It was crowded and uncomfortable inside and there was some type of weapon jabbing her in the back, but she refused to move and hardly dared to breathe.

The engines roared, the transport shook and shimmied, and she began to shiver. It was cold in space and she silently rejoiced because of it. If she was cold, that meant she'd made it. She had escaped. The problem was, she had no idea where the transport was going or what she was going to do once it got there. No matter where it landed, she figured it had to be better than the place she'd been. What was most important was that she was free.

Strange, it was a feeling she couldn't remember ever having before.

The struggles and stealth had left her exhausted and she shivered and slept for most of the trip, jolted awake when the transport finally landed. When all was still and silent, she made her move. They would most likely be coming around soon to retrieve their cargo. By that time, she needed to be out of the crate and well hidden.

When the cargo door opened, the young woman had managed to creep to the bridge of the transport, crouching low beneath the windows. At last, she sighed, there was sky. It was bright blue and was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

Voices just outside the hull caused her to shrink behind the pilot's seat and again, she waited and watched. Some time passed before the voices grew more distant. The young woman risked looking out the port window and slid open the door; just enough to allow her slim body to pass through. Much to her dismay, the hem of her simple blue tunic hung on the latch and stopped her. As she worked the garment loose, a hangar worker wearing a cap stepped forward from underneath the transport and saw her. There was no chance she was going to be caught now. Without a second thought, she jumped, hurled her small body against him, and knocked them both down.

In quick succession, the young woman scrambled up and out of the man's grasp and started running, her bare feet slapping against the hard floor. A new sound accompanied sparks exploding about her and she was stunned to realize they were firing blasters at her. Still, she ran, didn't look back and didn't stop until the explosions ceased, the voices were silent, and the blue sky had turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

.

**_Rose_ _of_ _Naboo_**

**Chapter Two: "Gambler"**

**€)—'-,—**

* * *

The city streets and walkways were wet but at least they were clean. The alleys, however, were not. She'd been forced to venture through the dirty backstreets once she'd become aware her clothing and bare feet were drawing too much attention. Anonymity was important; at least until she figured out where she was.

Whatever city this was, it was rather pretentious. The buildings were opulent as were the citizens going to and from them. No wonder they were staring at her, she thought as soon as she caught sight of her reflection in a store window. Her long tunic was torn and scorched, her dark hair hung damp and stuck against her skull, and her bare feet were covered with grime.

She obviously needed to freshen up and find some clean clothes but doubted she'd have much luck within the city. Theft was her only option but risky here. The shops she'd passed were too fancy not to have complicated security. Most likely, they even had security droids – something she'd prefer to avoid. Her freedom was newly found and she didn't wish to lose it on the first day. Instead, she would venture out of the city where patrols were more random, the traffic less heavy, and stealing was less risky.

Still keeping to the darkened alleys, the young woman managed to travel several blocks, occasionally catching glances of signs or building marquees. One, in particular, caught her attention. "Cha-dri-la Senate," she read slowly out loud. At least now she knew where she was, although it wasn't that important. Getting out of town was her main goal at present.

Her feet and legs were aching, her body chilled, and her stomach growling by the time the streets narrowed and the transports thinned out. She was now walking past rowhouses which appeared far easier to access. Eventually, she approached a yellow-stone that sat further back from the street. Its windows were dark, its driveway empty. If she were lucky, nobody was home. To make sure, she snuck around back and peered inside. There was no sign of any movement and seemed safe enough. With a thrust of her elbow, the door glass shattered and she easily made her way inside.

Lining a hallway just past the kitchen was a collection of holopics, and she took a moment to observe them. Apparently, a family of four lived here; a mother, father, son, and daughter. Jealousy and longing surprisingly stung her mind but she blocked its interference and continued down the hall. She didn't have time for such nonsense and needed to remain focused. The boy in the pic looked about her height and it was his bedroom she sought out, and his wardrobe she ransacked.

With one leg in a pair of multi-pocketed black trousers, she had a change of heart. Her feet were absolutely filthy. Before changing clothes, she would take the time to wash up. Once that task was complete, she gazed at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, barely recognizing the face staring back. She wasn't that bad-looking, but desperation and potential danger convinced her something needed to change.

Drawers were emptied and cabinets rifled through until she finally found what was needed. Afterward, she'd be sure to destroy all the evidence. At least half an hour later, her reflection revealed a complete stranger, which is what she was going for.

It was time to go, but first, a visit to the kitchen. Anything suitable went into the black bag she'd found in the boy's room; water, dried food, and a loaf of hard bread were taken just before she threw the bag over her shoulder and headed out. Only before leaving, however, did the young woman give pause to consider the severity of her actions. What had the cost of her freedom been? She was now a murderer twice over and a thief. What else would she be willing to do she wondered?

The answer to her own question came quickly and resolutely: 'Whatever you need to do in order to stay alive, that's what,' her inner voice told her. She wholeheartedly agreed with the advice, although something still troubled her; and that was how easy it had all been. A twist of a spine, a shot to the head, busting out a window had all been relatively simple.

Perhaps it would be a good idea to control her thoughts for no sooner had that one been completed before the front door to the home slid open, a light switched on, and she was once again forced to run. The boots were a little big for her, but they were a vast improvement to running on bare feet. There were no blaster bolts this time, only shouts of anger and a few curse words being thrown her way.

She kept the black hood of the jacket over her head, the heavy pants hanging low on her hips, and purposefully slouched. To any citizen, she was hoping to appear as a rebellious youth, which would serve her best when she returned to the city.

* * *

An increase in traffic awoke her and the young woman peered out from the drainage pipe she'd crawled into the night before to get some sleep. The sun was just now peeking over the horizon and shone brightly against the private transports heading toward the city. She was planning on returning there herself but not to seek an honest day's wage as she suspected most probably were. In order to survive and get off this rock, she needed credits; a lot of them and quickly. There were a couple of ways to do that. She just hoped she was up to it.

Before heading out, she made a small meal of what was in her pack, being careful not to consume too much. She wasn't certain how many days this was going to take, or how long she'd be stuck here. Once her hunger was satisfied, she stepped out, replaced the hood of her jacket and began the walk. Once in the city, she boldly strolled on the general walkways. Perhaps the shadows of night had impaired her vision because she beheld a different view of Chandrila in the morning light. To an unsuspecting eye, the city seemed as radiant and magnificent as she had first assumed it to be, but bubbling just beneath the surface, she discovered that between the buildings and down basement steps were the more seedy environments she was looking for. It was into one of these places she would earn her ticket out.

The young woman approached a neon sign at the bottom of a stairwell that looked promising and stepped in, only to be blocked by a large and muscular Trandoshan.

"No younglings allowed," the bouncer growled.

Bravely, she threw back her hood and met the tall being's menacing yellow glare. "I'm not a youngling," she declared hotly.

The intimidating Trandoshan growled with uncertainty and eyed her from head to toe before taking a deep breath through his reptilian nose.

"Go on in," he finally declared, having judged her somehow.

It took a moment for her eyesight to adjust, but she quickly discovered exactly what she'd been looking for. "Thanks Jax," she uttered softly, stepping closer to the sabacc tables.

She actually felt little sympathy for the man she'd killed and left in her cell. After all, he was her prison guard. If there was any guilt, it was for the fact that he'd come awfully close to being a friend. For some reason, Jax had felt sorry for her and during every one of his shifts, he'd pull up a table and chair, and between the iron bars, they'd play a game of sabacc. In six months' time, he'd taught her well and even claimed he may have taught her too well. Toward the end of her time with him, he rarely beat her and whenever he did, it was because she allowed it.

Today, however, there was no room for kindness. She had to be ruthless and cunning. Her future depended upon the success of her gameplay. She just hoped Jax had been as good a teacher as he'd boasted.

First, she needed something to ante with. From deep within the bag she carried, the young woman withdrew a single earring she'd lifted from the yellow house. She'd just grabbed the one but suspected it may be valuable. If anybody knew anything in this place, she figured it would be the barkeep, and she approached him to ask about a possible sale. He gruffly pointed to a dark corner where a single Rodian sat.

She didn't speak Rodian and had difficulty with the transaction, but walked away with what she thought were enough credits to play at least one hand. Hopefully, that's all it would take. The most difficulty came in finding a game she could enter. All of the tables were full, and she waited a long while before a chair opened up. She finally took a seat between a human male and an overweight Twi'Lek. Across the table were two more humans, a Pantoran and another Rodian.

"Raeger Wilyon," the young man to her right introduced himself, thrusting forth his hand.

She accepted it carefully, securing her bag firmly between her knees.

"And your name is….?" he asked after a while when she didn't respond.

"Prefer to remain anonymous," she replied.

"Strange name for such a beautiful girl," he announced coyly.

"Raeger," another male opposite her with a significant scar across his face huffed in aggravation. "Stop messing around. You've got me three to one. I want my credits back. Play the damn game."

"Sure thing, Naz," the flirtatious male spoke as he shuffled the deck. "Just being polite, that's all."

The cards were passed around the table and then everyone looked at their hand. The young woman was pleased with what she had but would need to exchange a few. She did so and then mentally prepared her strategy.

"Ante in," another player announced. She watched and matched the others' amount, and then focused on the gameplay. When it was her turn, she played a card and glanced to the others' faces. There was no emotional response whatsoever. These were apparently seasoned gamblers, and she began to worry about her success.

But then a card was laid down she couldn't believe had been sacrificed and she managed to pick it up on her next turn, giving her what she believed was the winning hand. She nervously anticipated the finish of the game and announced what she held, only to be called out for cheating.

"That's not possible!" the large Twi-Lek on her left shouted. "I have the same!" The being tossed his cards onto the table, and indeed, one of them which she'd held was the exact same. The problem was, there was only one of those particular cards in the deck. "Strip her and toss her out!" he declared loudly while the others grumbled.

"Hold on, Srok. She's new here."

"I don't care! She's a fraud! A deceiver! Throw her out!"

The heavy being stood up in aggravation, but as he did, his sleeve shifted, and she spied the corner of a card sticking out from it.

Quickly, the young woman grabbed a knife she'd noticed strapped to Raeger's thigh, pulled the card from the Twi-Lek's clothing, and stabbed it into the wooden top of the table.

"There's your cheater!" she exclaimed as the being frantically exclaimed his innocence.

Quicker than she'd been, the human across from her pulled a pistol and pointed it in their direction. "Srok, since I like you, I'm going to give you a head start. I suggest you start running."

The Twi'Lek shook in anger but knew he had no choice and he shuffled his heavy body out of the den and toward the door.

"You're just letting him go?" Raeger commented, relaxing back in his seat.

"He learned his lesson. Congrats young lady," the scarred man spoke directly to her. "You sure this is the life you're going for? It can be quite dangerous."

"I'm not afraid of a little danger," she replied, scooping up her winnings.

To her surprise, the older man with the marked face reached inside his vest and withdrew a small blaster with a silver handle. "Then you'll be needing this. Consider it part of your prize."

She didn't know what to say, but couldn't resist the offering and snatched up the weapon quickly before placing it in her pack. "Thanks."

"Now, get out of here before my generosity runs out. I'm not convinced you didn't cheat on that last hand."

No problem, the young woman thought as she hurried out. She'd count her blessings and credits later.


	3. Chapter 3

.

_**Rose of Naboo**_

**Chapter Three: "Discovered"**

**(o)-,-'—**

* * *

The meeting with Senator Mothma went as well as expected. She was a slightly haughty woman but for good reason: Her family was one of the wealthiest in Hanna City. It was the main reason why Bail Organa had taken such a huge risk in meeting with her. He was one of a dozen leaders left who had stayed loyal to the Republic after the Emperor's coup.

He suspected the galaxy's newest leader was keeping a close eye on him, but it took a lot of credits to finance a rebellion and Mothma had just promised him a substantial amount. They were nearly halfway to their goal. Now, all he had to do was make it back home to Alderaan where he had essentially been put under house arrest. He wasn't supposed to leave the planet without permission.

Bail had always considered himself a bit of a rebel and had taken risks before. He was the one who had delivered Jedi Masters Yoda and Kenobi to safety and delivered Senator Amidala to her final resting place. He was well aware of the dangers of going against the emperor and had seen for himself just how long the reach of Palpatine was. His tyrannical reign had permeated nearly every system in the galaxy in a short time; his troops patrolling every outpost on every hospitable planet; Chandrila included.

Here, in Hanna City, Bail thought he could blend in. His appearance was similar, and he even though he had brought his personal bodyguard with him, he'd rented a local transport to take him where he needed to go. He'd even left his private ship, the Sundered Heart, back on Alderaan. Still, he was being careful.

As he made his way back to his personal transport, Bail caught sight of several Stormtroopers heading his way. He ducked into an alley and pulled the hood of his cloak over his head. He leaned against the stone wall and watched them walk by, freezing in place when they stopped a human female directly in front of him.

"As a citizen of the Empire, your cooperation is mandatory," they told the Chandrilian brusquely before producing a 3-D holographic image emitted from a palm projector. "Have you seen this woman?"

Bail shrunk back even further against the wall and turned his head. He could not only hear the conversation, but the soldiers were also standing close enough for him to view the image. The woman they had accosted shook her head negatively but Bail had recognized her. The image he'd identified, however, made absolutely no sense.

Why were Stormtroopers demanding to know the whereabouts of Senator Amidala, when he knew for a fact her body was lying in the Queen's Mausoleum in Theed? He'd attended the funeral himself!

In this day and age, what he'd once considered fact wasn't necessarily proof. Did he not always believe the Jedi would be here to protect the innocent? And that democracy would prevail? In the past few years, he'd learned not to trust in things he'd once thought were dependable. They'd only proven to disappoint him.

But this was too strange not to investigate and as soon as the area was clear, he returned to his vehicle, shielded the windows, and told his driver to patrol the streets. If indeed these soldiers were looking for someone who even remotely resembled the deceased Senator Amidala, she was in danger and would need his help. There was no telling what Darth Vader would do to the girl.

As his driver turned left onto Junari Street, Bail noticed a male youth emerging from a basement stairwell. As he stepped up onto the walkway, a gust of wind blew back his black hood and Bail demanded his driver stop. It wasn't a male after all and not even a youth. It was a young woman who'd caught his attention and one with a very familiar face. He would recognize it anywhere. As a past Senator himself, he'd worked beside Padme Amidala for many years. They were usually on the same side of every issue and had the same beliefs. In fact, they were both strong supporters of the Republic and members of the Loyalist Committee. He knew her quite well. This was who the Stormtroopers were looking for. It had to be.

Too bad for them. He'd found her first.

After assuring his bodyguard he'd be careful and be right back, Bail exited the vehicle and followed the young woman. Soon, she turned down an alley. He did the same, only to come face to face with the barrel of a silver blaster.

"Who are you and why are you following me?" the petite female demanded.

Peculiar, thought Bail. Not only did he recognize the face, but the voice matched as well. That was where the similarities ended. This woman's eyes were heavily lined with black kohl, her hair dyed bleach blonde and cut short.

"I'm sorry," he told her. "I thought you were someone I knew."

She eyed him skeptically and cautiously, keeping the blaster leveled at his nose, he noticed. "Oh, really? And you just wanted to say hi, perhaps buy me a drink? Save it."

"All right," he admitted with as much sincerity as he could manage, "here's the truth. If you haven't noticed, there are Imperial Stormtroopers combing the city with a holo-image of someone who looks remarkably like you. I'm not a fan of the Empire and we can keep standing here and wait for them to find you or you can come with me now. I mean you no harm and can take you somewhere safe."

Her brown eyes shifted nervously as she apparently considered her options. "Why should I trust you?" she finally asked, lowering the pistol to chest level.

He smiled in a friendly manner. "Let me just say, you remind me of someone I once admired."

Just then, her eyes spied something across the street and she took a step to the side, using him to block her view. Bail twisted his head around and noticed his suggestion had just been visually supported. Directly across the road were three armored soldiers.

"Fine," she was forced to agree, "but just remember my blaster is going to be pointed at your back the entire time."

Bail led the way to his rented ride and told the driver to head to the spaceport. He kept the windows darkened but noticed the woman lay quite low, practically on the floor as they flew. When they arrived, Bail was disappointed to find the hangar was crawling with Stormtroopers, checking each and every ship, storage unit, and office. They were taking this far more serious than he'd initially believed.

"Stay close by me and keep your hood on," he advised. He wasn't worried about himself. His false identity information was secure; unless, of course, they had any type of scanner. During his travels, he'd yet to come across one yet. Hopefully, this check would be routine as well.

Two troopers stopped him just outside of the yellow flight line next to his ship.

"State your identification and destination," the soldier demanded, his gloved hands gripping an impressive blaster rifle.

"Janesh Shendu. I came here for a good time and got lucky. At least I'm about to be," he boasted in a vulgar manner.

The soldier reached out and roughly removed the hood covering half of the young woman's face and tipped her chin side to side with his finger. "Sweet," he said, which prompted her to jerk her head away and eye him angrily. "And feisty. Should be fun."

"Worth the price I hope," Bail stated pulling her closer to his side.

The helmeted trooper watched them both for a long moment before stepping aside. "You're free to go."

Once they'd boarded and the ramp sealed shut she released a sigh. "That was close. Let's get out of here."

"My thoughts exactly," Bail agreed, before taking the co-pilot's seat and helping to maneuver the ship out of the hanger. Once they had cleared Chandrila's orbit, he handed all controls back to his driver and returned to the rear of the ship.

"Jendu? That's not your real name is it?" she asked before taking a seat on a bench that ran the length of the wall.

"No. I'm Bail Organa, of the House of Organa. My wife is Queen of Alderaan," he answered truthfully, hoping to gain her trust.

She smirked instead. "Impressive. I'm Queen of Corellia, by the way. Thought I'd take a break from palace life, go out and see some sights. They're expecting me back at court soon, so we need to start heading that way."

"Corellia has a governing body, not a monarchy," Bail pointed out. "Why don't you tell me who you really are?"

The young woman stretched her shoulders and seemed to be deciding something. "Leira," she exclaimed abruptly as if the name had been picked from a list. "And that's all you need to know."

"Very well," the older man kindly replied. "It's nice to meet you, Leira."

A smirk lifted the corner of her mouth. "Your turn to tell me who_ you_ really are."

His driver chose the perfect time to stick his head through the doorway. "Returning to Alderaan as scheduled, your Majesty?"

"No," Bail responded. "Change of plans. Set coordinates for the Outer Rim."

"Yessir," the man replied before returning to the bridge.

"Ok," Leira stood up and crossed her arms over her chest. "Just for fun, let's say you're actually King of Alderaan. What do you want with me?"

Perhaps there was hope for her after all, Bail decided. The pistol she'd been brandishing earlier was still on her hip instead of aimed at him. "I'm taking you somewhere safe; the only place I know the Emperor chooses to ignore. At least for the time being. The planet is Tatooine. It's in the Outer Rim; some distance from here, so why don't you get some rest?"

Her brow was still skeptical, her eyes watching his every move. She didn't trust him completely, which was understandable.

"Feel free to take the bunk in back. I'll be on the bridge," he suggested before ducking beneath the doorway to head in that direction.

He'd told her nothing but the truth. If the Emperor wanted her that badly, he'd have to extend his search. No one ruled Tatooine except for a ruthless crime syndicate called the Hutts. Apparently, they'd made some sort of agreement with the Emperor which would keep him out of their business and off their base planet. It was the safest place for her to hide. It was also the best place for her to get help.

Only a few knew the location of one of the last Jedi left in the galaxy and Bail Organa was one of them. Tatooine was the hiding place of Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, who had taken up residence outside of the Dune Sea. He would take Leira there and see what Obi-Wan thought about all this.


	4. Chapter 4

.

_**Rose of Naboo**_

**Chapter Four: "Assumptions"**

**(o)-,-'—**

* * *

She didn't trust him, but then, she didn't trust anybody. Every single person she had ever met seemed determined to hurt her. This man was no different. Even though his appearance spoke otherwise, it was misleading. Leira was sure he had an ulterior motive. Most men did; which is why she was grateful for the security of the blaster pistol strapped to her leg. She'd use it if she had to; anything to keep from going back to that cell.

And so she pretended to trust him, to go along with his plan. This place he'd told her about – Tatooine, seemed like her type of environment: No Empire and no Stormtroopers hunting her down. That's all she knew about it so far, but she hoped it was a place where she could earn some credits, possibly get a job or find a home; essentially, start a new life.

When they landed and Leira got a good look at the place, she shoved back any disappointment. As far as she could see in all directions save one was sand. It swirled about her feet, blew into her face and hair, and was even on her tongue.

"This is Mos Espa," Bail explained as they exited the ship. "Capital city of Tatooine. There are plenty of opportunities here and you should have no trouble as long as you stay within the city limits."

"Why? What's out there?" Leira asked, looking in the direction of the bluffs on the horizon.

"Wild things, dangerous things. Tusken Raiders, sarlaccs, krayt dragons. Most dangerous of all are the slaverunners. As long as you're not an unlucky gambler, you should be safe from becoming part of the Hutt's revenue." Bail smirked seriously in her direction, his brows arching in a smug manner.

Important intel, thought Leira, although the man didn't actually know anything about her. She was confident in her gaming abilities and had a good feeling this was the place she would make a name for herself and live quite comfortably. Surely, the more talented gamblers in the galaxy played in better places than this. Here, she'd become a big fish in a small pond, so-to-speak.

"I can't take you any further than here, so this is where we part," Bail stopped just short of stepping onto the docking station.

"Thanks for the ride," she halfheartedly told him. After securing her pack and checking her pistol, she started heading in the direction of the taller buildings without looking back.

For a city filled with sand and heat, it sure was crowded, Leira thought as she made her way, bumping into every species imaginable. Why they all chose this place, she couldn't imagine, unless they were all like her – simply wanting to be left alone and to stay alive.

When the double suns hit the midpoint of the sky, the temperature had risen dramatically and she sought out some shade, as most beings were doing. She had spent her morning investigating the shops, clubs, offices, restaurants, and gambling dens, but had yet gotten that gut feeling that told her she'd found the place she belonged. Specifically, she was searching for any active gambling joint with full tables and high stakes. Unable to find such a place, she decided to start asking and approached a wrinkled old woman selling some type of dried bean.

"Where's the best place to play cards?" she asked the woman but was met with a scowl and silence. Fine. Leira purchased a handful of the beans and asked again.

The face remarkably became even more creased as the woman revealed a toothless grin. "Mos Eisley is where you want to be, honey, but a little girl like you doesn't belong in a place like that."

Leira chewed on one of the bean pods and spat the coarse hull onto the sand. "Why not? What's wrong with me?"

The elderly woman chuckled, the large girth of her belly jiggling in rhythm with her laugh. "Are you a murderer or thief? A bandit or slaverunner? If not, then you should stay right here."

Leira thanked the woman for the advice she didn't need and walked away, chuckling to herself. She took another bite of the bean pod. What was funny is that she qualified for almost all of the woman's descriptions. Perhaps Mos Eisley was the place for her after all.

First, however, she needed to purchase a ride. And since this may be the place she ended up staying, she might as well make a long-term purchase.

* * *

Having been pointed in the direction of a shop she'd passed earlier, the young woman entered a relatively empty establishment. They weren't doing much business but supposedly had what she was interested in.

"Hi," she interrupted the clerk who was making use of his time by reading. The Lutrillian peered up at her with its wideset, beady eyes and waited for her to speak. "I'm interested in purchasing a vehicle of some type. Perhaps a landspeeder?"

"Sure," the clerk told her with a definite lack of enthusiasm, "follow me."

Out back, behind the shop was a large collection of landspeeders, varying in sizes and models, but not a single one grabbed her attention. Against a back wall lay a rather rusted speederbike, which had been blue in color at some point.

"Does that run?" Leira asked.

"If it doesn't, you'll have to," the Lutrillian joked, making a snorting sound through his noise which she imagined was his strange laughter. "Pardon me, yes," he replied before blowing out his nostrils into a dirty cloth. "Five thousand parsec guarantee on parts and labor."

She took a look at the price painted on the gas tank and grinned. It would take most of her winnings she'd gotten in Chandrila, but those would be easily replaced. "Sold," she told him, feeling a small amount of pride well up. This was her first independent purchase since her escape. Things were definitely starting to look up.

The credits were exchanged for the key and Leira swung her leg over the seat. She only needed to know one thing first. "Can you tell me how to get to Mos Eisley?"

It had taken some practice, and once or twice she'd lost her balance and tilted over, but the sand on the road to Mos Eisley was soft and forgiving and she finally made it there without too much damage to her or the bike.

Once within the town, she parked near a couple of dewbacks tethered to a pole, pocketed the key and began looking around.

The looks of this particular place were similar to the one she'd just left, only on a smaller scale. It was also less crowded, but what pleased her most was that Bail Organa had supposedly told her the truth. In either city, she'd seen no sign of a Stormtrooper.

Relieved and confident, she strode through the main thoroughfare before hearing blaring music coming from a nearby cantina. She stepped into a circular room lit by spikes of sunlight filtered through dust and sand. In the center of the circle was a round bar that was crowded with customers, as were the tables along its circumference. This was a busy place and exactly what she'd been looking for.

There were a variety of games being played but eventually, she discovered an active sabacc table. In order to watch the game and reserve a spot as soon as a seat opened, she pulled up a bar stool.

"Seats are for customers only!" the barkeep growled at her.

"Blue dwarf," Leira ordered, tossing her credits onto the counter. The server was missing an eye and didn't even bother patching it, she couldn't help but notice with a bit of disgust. A customer at the other end of the bar was missing an arm, and come to think of it, there wasn't a single being in here who didn't appear to be afflicted with some type of disfiguring anomaly or scar.

"Tough joint," she murmured to herself without any further concern.

Finally, after watching a fairly competitive game, two frustrated players got up and left and Leira immediately took a seat. She kept a hand on her blaster as she pulled her ante out of her pouch. However, when she tossed it on the table, a few of the competitors laughed. One of them, an emaciated Defel who looked like he had mange spoke up.

"It will take double that meager sum," he hissed through his fangs.

"No problem," Leira replied, reaching in, well aware she was quickly running out of money.

The game began and it was a struggle from the opening draw, but she'd won before with hands worse than this. She simply had to use some strategy. Half an hour later, all but three players had dropped out. Herself, the angry Defel, and a silent Arconian were all that was left.

She looked at her hand and at the cards discarded upon the table. Just one more decent draw and she'd win, although it had to be perfect. It was the Arconian's turn and he took forever, but finally laid down two and picked up two. Leira reached out to adjust the cards to see what he had tossed just as a dagger was thrust into the table between her thumb and first finger. The Defel sneered at her and leaned over.

"One at a time!"

His breath smelled as rotten as the room and Leira leaned back in her seat. "I couldn't see what he dropped, that's all," she responded, holding her free hand up in the air to prove she wasn't cheating.

Again, she studied her cards and the table and carefully drew one, which ended up being exactly what she needed. Her heartbeat sped up. In response, the Defel glared at her.

"Call," he grumped, laying down his bet. "Twenty-two," he announced proudly, which was an excellent hand but didn't beat hers.

"Pure Sabacc," Leira grinned happily, laying her cards face up on the table.

The Defel angrily stood and kicked his chair to the side while the Arconian silently dropped his cards, nodded his triangular head and slipped away, leaving Leira to the winnings; a substantial amount on any planet. Joyfully, she scooped up the piles of credits and placed them deep in her pouch. She needed to find a suitable place to stash them, but first, she needed to rent a room; at least until she found something more permanent.

As she walked down the street, temptation overwhelmed her and Leira pushed her hand into her bag and fondled her winnings. She could buy almost anything she wanted now. Nothing could stop her!

"I've never seen you here before," a child-like voice emerged from the shadows between two buildings. When the body of its owner stepped out into the light, Leira released a sigh. It was the quiet Arconian from the sabacc game.

"I just got into town," she told him.

"Oh? You have family here? Someone to stay with?" he asked her politely.

She wondered if he knew of a decent room to rent. "No, I don't have any family here. Or anywhere for that matter," Leira answered. "Are you from here? Would you know of a decent place to spend the night? I can pay."

"Yes, I know you can," the friendly green face pinched together to form a smile with an oddly shaped little mouth. "This way. Come with me and I will lead you there."

The young woman carefully glanced behind her to make sure she wasn't being followed and turned back to find an impressive vibroblade mere centimeters from her throat.

"Drop your blaster, please," the Arconian insisted.

Leira quickly visualized a strategy to either fight or flee and thought it best to attack. The problem was, she wasn't sure how quickly this being could move, or how well he handled that blade. Maybe she could talk her way out of this.

"Listen," she pleaded. "I won fair and square. I need this money to start a new life. Without it, I'm broke. I've got no one to turn to or to ask for help."

"Good. That's what I'm counting on."

His words were an ice cold threat which caused her adrenaline to spike. Why is it always the quiet ones who are the craziest, she wondered as the vibroblade jabbed toward her chest. She managed to move quickly enough to deflect any injury, only to be caught on a backswing that sliced through her waist, sending her scrambling in pain to the ground. The flare of agony once again fired her adrenaline but she could feel blood oozing out of her side and was too stunned to move.

"You should've stayed where you came from," her attacker whispered in her ear as he leaned over her and began carving on her back, shoulders, and throat. She cried out, but her voice was stifled by a moderate amount of blood gurgling in her throat. Before passing out, through a red haze she watched in despair as the monster stole everything she had - even the boots off her feet.


	5. Chapter 5

.

_**Rose of Naboo**_

**Chapter Five: "Benevolence"**

**(o)-,-'—**

* * *

"Damn generator." Obi-Wan Kenobi gave the ancient engine a swift kick for good measure. Almost every day the thing broke down. He'd toss it over the nearest cliff if he didn't need it so badly. The problem was, it ran the moisture evaporator he relied upon for water and it was an essential part of his survival in the Dune Sea. He had no choice but to fix it and had put off doing so for too long. He was going to have to go into Anchorhead and purchase a new carburetor.

After returning to his hut and grabbing his cloak and visor to keep the sand out of his eyes, Obi-Wan made his way down the steps he'd created on the cliff's edge in front of his home. The sandstone had been easily cut away with his lightsaber and allowed him much easier access to the valley below.

Once he reached the broad expanse, he placed a finger and thumb into his mouth and whistled loudly. During his time on Tatooine, he had befriended a young eopie he'd saved from a krayt dragon. The four-legged critter had grown enough he was able to carry Obi-Wan into town, which was preferable. Walking took most of his day.

He whistled again and soon spied the playful creature trotting over the distant dune, shaking his head and flopping his ears happily in greeting. When the eopie reached Obi-Wan, he rubbed his long snout against the man's chest.

"I'm happy to see you too Rafta," he told the critter, rubbing his soft, downy head. "We're headed to Anchorhead. You ready to go?"

In response, the eopie shook his head vigorously, his ears flopping back and forth and making a slapping sound as they hit the top of Rafta's head. Obi-Wan laughed and started preparing the beast for travel. A rough blanket beneath a single Tusken saddle, bridle, and reins were applied before Obi-Wan climbed on himself. He quickly performed a mental check to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything he needed for the trek, tapped the hilt of his lightsaber he kept hidden beneath his cloak for added security, and then clicked his tongue to get the eopie moving. The creature had a fairly slow gait at walking tempo, but Obi-Wan wasn't in a hurry. He allowed his body to sway back and forth gently to the rhythm of the animal's movements.

This far out from town, the desert was a quiet and peaceful place, and he enjoyed it that way; although he had to admit, it had taken some time to become accustomed to it. Up until the point his apprentice had turned to the dark side and the entire galaxy had gone to Hell, his life was anything but quiet and peaceful. He decided to use this particular time in his life to reflect, meditate, and watch over the boy who may be the only hope for their future. His apprentice and Senator Amidala's child was almost a year old, and it would take some time before he would be useful to the Republic. The young child was Force-sensitive. Obi-Wan had already sensed that, but what he would do with that talent, only the boy himself would know. Master Yoda may have some idea, but the Jedi mentor was too far away to speak with. Obi-Wan was left to wonder and watch and whittle away his days keeping a damn generator running.

He kept to the south of the Wastes to avoid any interaction with Raider camps. It would take longer, but a shorter trip wasn't worth risking a violent confrontation. Those days seemed to be over. He no longer went out looking for a fight. It was best to keep his head low, stay out of sight, and wait.

So when a ship flew overhead, specifically, an imperial sentry ship, Obi-Wan thought it best to take cover. He steered the eopie beneath the overhang of a nearby cliff. But when the ship slowed, circled about and began to descend, he worried he'd reacted too slowly. What was wrong with him? Was he truly getting too old for this? Ridiculous, he replied to himself. Thirty-nine isn't _that_ old.

He dismounted and removed his electrobinoculars from the saddle pack, using them to spy upon the occupant of the ship who seemed to be tracking him. Once he'd adjusted the view, he noted the visitor appeared to be male, approximately two meters tall, wore a shoulder cloak, and had a confident saunter. He recognized the man immediately, put away his tools and stepped out to greet him.

They met halfway between the cliff and the dune valley where he had parked his ship and greeted one another with a friendly embrace.

"Bail, what in the hell are you doing on Tatooine? I thought you were confined to quarters," the Jedi teased.

"You know me. Always looking for trouble," Bail teased back before turning serious. "I have news of an unexpected nature."

"Important enough to track me down out here?" Obi-Wan asked, turning to head back to the shade of the outcropping. Too much Tatooine sun was never a good thing.

"Possibly."

Bail look confused but concerned, which made Obi-Wan curious. Whatever the news was, he wasn't going to be surprised. After everything he'd been through the past few years, he doubted anything could.

"While I was on Chandrila, I came across a girl. A young woman, actually, who bears a strong resemblance to someone we both know."

Obi-Wan stared at the man expectantly, wondering why such news was worth coming out this far. Surely, there was more to it. "And?" he prompted his friend to continue.

"This is going to sound crazy, but she looks exactly like Senator Amidala."

What? "What do you mean?"

Bail continued, scrubbing his short beard in reflection. "She's changed her looks some, but it's the same face and the same expressions. I can't explain it. My first thought was that somehow she managed to fool us all by pretending to be dead, or perhaps Darth Sidious had something to do with that. But on the way here, I contacted Queen Jamilla of Naboo. I had to make sure."

"Sure of what?" Obi-Wan was the one who wasn't sure. He had no idea what Bail was driving at. So, Padme had a twin. It was known to happen – a random genetic replication. It was rare but possible.

"That the senator's body was still in her burial chamber," the man answered.

"And was it?" Obi-Wan played along. Maybe he wasn't the only one going crazy.

"It is. Which means this young woman, whoever she is, could be in danger!"

Anybody who came to this cursed planet was in danger, Obi-Wan figured. It was the hiding place of the deadliest creatures and sentient beings in the galaxy; including himself.

"So what are you wanting me to do about it?"

"She needs protection," Bail implored. "I brought her here because she was being hunted down by Stormtroopers. At least a couple platoons. Someone in the Empire wants her found, so I thought it best if we hid her."

"We." Obi-Wan mocked. "You mean, me?"

"I left her in Mos Espa. She's spunky and should be fine for a while. She has enough credits to get by. All I'm asking is for you to go meet with her. See what you think. If I'm wrong, then let her be. If my feelings are correct, she'll need your help."

"All right," Obi-Wan agreed. "I'm heading to Anchorhead right now for some parts. After that, I'll swing by Mos Espa and speak with her."

"Thanks," Bail grinned, obviously relieved. "And for your information, there are rumors circulating of a possible rebellion. Nothing definite yet."

"I'll keep my ears open," Obi-Wan promised, smiling and stretching out his arm.

"It's good to see you, Obi-Wan. Take care of yourself," Bail said while shaking the Jedi's hand.

"Tell Breha I said hello," Obi-Wan replied and then watched Bail walk away. "And Bail?" he called out, causing his friend to look back. "Stop picking up strange women."

The older man chuckled as he returned to his ship.

* * *

The carburetor was in the saddlebag and he'd spent too much for it. But without the use of the Force to aid him, these Tatooine shopkeepers were too stubborn to be negotiated with. He recalled Watto being just as bad. Perhaps he should've gone to his store instead. Obi-Wan was heading for Mos Espa, however, by the time Rafta got him there, it would be close to nightfall. The Jundland Wastes were far too dangerous to travel in the dark, so he'd have to rent a place in town for the night. He silently cursed his friend, Bail, for the inconvenience. He hated wasting his credits.

Mos Espa was as crowded as usual and he honestly didn't know where to start looking for this woman. It just occurred to him that Bail hadn't even supplied her name. Just great. He was going to have to wander around asking for the whereabouts of someone based on looks alone. On second thought, it wasn't that big of a problem. He had known Padme Amidala a long time, nearly twenty years, and he knew her face well. He should be able to describe her appearance.

First, he started at the spaceport where she must have passed through. No luck. The deckhand was either clueless or he hadn't been paying attention. In town, he headed toward the souvenir shops but didn't have any luck there either. He ended up standing in the middle of the street, hands on his hips, overcome with an urge to touch the Force but resisted. The use of the Force was forbidden in his current situation. He didn't wish to give away his location and have Darth Vader along with an entire regimen of Stormtroopers camping out in his front yard.

He was about to give up when he heard a graveled voice call out to him.

"Young man! Come here."

He obeyed the elderly bean seller and approached her food stall. "What can I do for you?" he asked her kindly.

"My old eyes have seen many things," her words passed across toothless gums. "I see more than most and I can see you're looking for someone."

It was rather obvious, he thought sarcastically. "Why, yes I am," he told her.

"A young woman I think," she continued. "A petite thing with a mole perhaps here." A crooked finger shakingly pointed to her own cheek. "And dark brown eyes, yes?"

He was a little more impressed. "Yes, as a matter of fact. Would you happen to know where she is?"

"Bean pods for sale today. Four for one," the old woman smiled, revealing the pink of her gums.

Fine. He bought an even dozen.

"I hear she bought a bike and went to Mos Eisley. I told her not to go, but these young people these days. They do what they want."

Great. Now he had to travel all the way there? He checked the skies and calculated he had approximately four hours of daylight left. If he made Rafta trot, he could perhaps make it in time.

"Thanks," Obi-Wan told the old woman before heading back to his eopie. He gave away the bean pods to a street beggar along the way. He couldn't eat them. They always gave him gas.

* * *

Twilight was upon him when an exhausted Rafta stomped into the limits of Mos Eisley. Obi-Wan tied the eopie to a post and fed and watered him before leaving. He'd brought the supplies himself, unable to trust a soul in this town. He wasn't even going to bother asking if anyone had seen this woman. He already knew what their answer would be; something to the effect of 'leave me the hell alone,' or refusing to say anything. The inhabitants of this city were a vile and wretched sort, and he couldn't imagine why this young lady would come here. Unless, of course, she had a death wish. He'd start with the gambling halls this time since they were the only reason anyone ever visited this place.

After finding no evidence in three of them, he headed toward the last and worst one, "Chalmun's Cantina." The loud and jarring music greeted him long before he'd made it to the door. He was dreading the disturbance of his peace and quiet when something within his peripheral vision caught his eye. Trusting his instincts, Obi-Wan turned in that general direction and headed toward the area between two buildings. On the ground before him was a pool of dark blood. A substantial amount, actually. He knelt down and tested it with a finger, rubbing it with his thumb. It was human. That much he knew.

He stood up and gazed down the alleyway and noticed several drops had formed a trail leading away from the main street. He had a bad feeling about this but had no choice than to follow it.

The blood took him on a path that led up to a single story home near a slave encampment. He knocked on the low wooden door and waited, unsure who would answer or what he would discover inside. The beast who opened the door was someone he didn't expect at all. The tenant was an enormous Defel, whose beady red eyes looked him up and down, his bottom lip curling to reveal a set of impressive fangs. The rest of the being wasn't so imposing. Obi-Wan figured the death stick which the beast held in his paw was to blame.

"What do you want?" the Defel asked fiercely.

Obi-Wan put on his most sincere face and calmly crossed his hands in front of him. "I'm searching for a woman, about one and a half meters tall, weighs about a hundred pounds, brown eyes, with a mole on her left upper cheek. Have you seen her?"

The exceedingly tall and hairy creature stooped low beneath the doorway and stepped out. "Why? What do you want with her?"

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. This sounded hopeful. "I'm a friend of hers and she was supposed to meet me in Mos Espa. She didn't show up and now I'm worried about her."

The Defel took a long drag of the death stick before flicking the remnant of it to the sand. He eyed Obi-Wan warily before turning around. "Come inside."

Obi-Wan did as he was told, stunned at the neatness of the interior of the home. It was, in fact, the opposite of what he'd been expecting.

"This way," the owner told him, ducking his furry head beneath an archway which divided the kitchen from the common room. Obi-Wan followed him to another door, which the Defel opened and signaled for him to enter.

It was obviously a bedroom and upon the bed against the far wall was a body; bloody, bruised and bandaged.

"Is that her?" the being asked him.

Obi-Wan stepped more closely to get a better look, pushing away some of the blood-caked hair from her face. What was revealed took his breath away. Bail Organa hadn't been exaggerating. This young woman was indeed the spitting image of Padme - despite a few new scars she was obviously going to have.

"Yes, it is. What happened to her?" he asked while his eyes followed a red line that led from her arm to a bag hanging from a window latch above the bed.

"I don't know. I found her like that in the alley. Somebody messed her up real good. She needed blood. I have a friend who was a medic once," the Defel explained.

Obi-Wan turned and regarded him solemnly. Never again would he consider Tatooine to be the armpit of the galaxy. Here, standing before him was a creature of good nature and overwhelming compassion. He couldn't help but ask him: "Why are you living here in this place? In this city?"

The Defel's head tilted to the side as he considered his reply. "I have the death sentence in two systems," he answered before gleefully revealing a wide row of very sharp teeth.

All right. He could be wrong. Obi-Wan nodded and smiled. "Well, thank you for what you've done. You've saved her life. If you don't mind, I'll leave her here until it's safe for her to be moved, and then I'll take her home with me. Will that be all right?"

"That'll be fine," he answered before lighting another death stick. "She played a fair game. Didn't deserve what happened to her."


	6. Chapter 6

.

_**Rose of Naboo**_

**Chapter Six: "Threat"**

**(o)-.—'-**

* * *

The Defel's name was Aldosh and he truly had a heart of gold, despite his two death sentences. Even though the being didn't wish to speak of his past crimes, he seemed more than willing to make up for them by readily offering his home and anything else he could afford to his guests; which actually wasn't much. Obi-Wan suspected most of Aldosh's gambling wins went toward the purchase of death sticks, which were an exorbitant price due to the extreme taxation imposed by the Hutt clan.

He allowed Obi-Wan to stay and care for the Padme look-alike, "for as long as it takes," the Defel had told him. Obi-Wan thanked him profusely and spent the rest of the night cleaning and applying Bacta to her wounds.

Whomever this medic friend of Aldosh's was had done a decent job. The gash along her lower back had been sutured together nicely, as was the one on her neck. Thankfully, the attack had missed the carotid artery or else she wouldn't have survived. The rest of her wounds were superficial or were hematomas which would heal with time.

Time, however, was something Obi-Wan didn't have. He wasn't comfortable being in Mos Eisley. There were far too many ears and eyes, too many visitors including those he'd probably taken into custody at some point. Somebody was bound to recognize him, so he dared not leave Aldosh's home; counting on the Defel to provide them with clean bandages, food, and water.

Once he'd cleaned her up and removed the blood-stained garment, her appearance became even more dramatically familiar – the only difference being the color of her hair. He would love to run some blood tests on her and compare them with Padme's, just to satisfy his curiosity, but he wouldn't dare do so without her permission.

He slept on a pallet Aldosh had made for him on the floor and woke up twice to check on her. She remained stable. The following morning, she had yet to awaken. Obi-Wan worried about the damage done to her throat. The soft tissue swelling seemed to be affecting her airway and he concentrated his healing efforts on that area. The homeowner checked on her progress occasionally, offered any help he could, but spent most of his time in the gambling dens. Obi-Wan was grateful he'd taken his death stick smoking outside, so as not to interfere with their patient's recovery.

It was on the third night of his stay that the large being crashed through the doorway, his breathing ragged as always. Obvious panic was making his movements frantic.

"You must leave. Quickly!" he growled low and cautiously while packing up all their supplies.

"What is it, Aldosh?" Obi-Wan jumped in to help even before finding out what the problem was.

"Bounty hunters!" the Defel exclaimed quietly while he kept packing.

Obi-Wan increased his efforts. "How many? Did you recognize them?"

"Just one," Aldosh explained as he began pulling the cot with the woman's body from the bed.

"What are you doing?"

The Defel breathed heavily from the exertion but ignored Obi-Wan's complaint, continuing to drag the thin mattress across the floor and out the back door of his home.

"Do you have a vehicle?" he asked once they were outside.

"I have an eopie," Obi-Wan replied, still confused, but grabbing the bags they had packed anyway.

"Good," Aldosh exclaimed, his red eyes glowing in the darkness. "Drag her across the sand. But you must go! Now!"

"What's the hurry?" Obi-Wan honestly didn't sense an emergency. There were bounty hunters on Tatooine all the time. So far, none of them seemed interested in him and hadn't tried to find him. "What are they looking for?" he asked just to make sure. Carting this poor woman across the desert at night wasn't the best idea.

"Her," he answered, holding out a microdisk which, when activated, shot up a miniature holopic of Senator Amidala. "He's passing these out and offering ten thousand credits for her capture. Please go now."

"I will." Obi-Wan finally agreed, taking a moment to grab the furry arm of the Defel. "Thank you Aldosh, for everything. You're a good friend."

* * *

Obi-Wan didn't take any chances going back into town. He drug the cot with the unconscious body on it himself along the border of the city and then stepped outside of it into the moonlit dunes. When he felt he was a safe enough distance away, he whistled for Rafta. He realized it would take the young eopie a few minutes to untangle himself from the post Obi-Wan had tied him to, but he had never known Rafta to stay put for too long.

As he had hoped, the flop-eared eopie soon came rushing into the darkness and happily greeted him. And as Obi-Wan had suspected, his saddle and pack were gone. No problem, he preferred to ride bareback and he was going to need to. The desert nights were cold and he'd appreciate the eopie's warmth.

Before preparing the animal, Obi-Wan removed his cloak and lay it across the young woman. He then removed the bridle and reins from Rafta, his own sash, and fashioned a harness to the eopie's flank, attaching it to two holes he cut into the corners of the mattress. Once everything was secure, they began the long trek back to the southern point of the Dune Sea. This trip would require something that usually didn't. Obi-Wan reached to his side and removed and activated his lightsaber. It would serve two purposes: to light their way through the darkness and defend them from the carnivorous creatures who roamed the desert at night.

They would make their way south and skim the canyon edges, hopefully avoiding any Tusken Raider attacks. It would be best to douse his saber during that part of the journey due to the fact the sandpeople traveled in huge numbers. He wasn't sure he could protect her and himself without help from the Force if they were confronted.

* * *

Judging the movement of the full moon, approximately three hours had passed since they'd left Mos Eisley. "So far, so good," Obi-Wan quietly spoke to Rafta, just before he noticed a few specks of sand tumbling directly ahead of them. He was on foot by this time to give the eopie a break and held up his hand for his pack animal to stop. The eopie did as he'd been trained to do, sniffed the air, and then started backing up. However, the bed was hampering his efforts and he nervously started huffing through his snout.

"Sh, boy. I know. It's all right," Obi-Wan tried to calm the animal. The movement beneath the surface had been slight, but krayt dragons were known to swim beneath the dunes and would emerge in the darkness if they suspected any possibility of a meal above. Rafta's complaining was only going to draw it to them.

The animal was too spooked to be quiet and stomped the ground repeatedly. His instincts were telling the eopie to run to the canyon rocks where he would be safe, but he was unable to do so. Obi-Wan prepared his saber, assumed First Stance and waited. Other than Rafta's worried complaining, there was absolute silence. For a few moments.

The attack came from behind. Krayts typically go after the weakest and most defenseless victim, and in this case, it was the young woman strapped to the cot.

The creature who emerged from the sand was a relatively small dragon, only three and a half meters, but it was hungry and it was focused solely on its potential meal. Obi-Wan leaped to her defense, standing between the woman and its predator, the blue of his lightsaber reflecting against the pearly underlay of the dragon's scales.

"I know you're hungry, but you're going to have to find your meal someplace else tonight." He realized he was wasting his time. These were nonsentient creatures, driven only by their natural desires. He was hoping perhaps his calm voice would convince the beast to move on, but Rafta's constant whining wasn't helping.

The powerful tail of the dragon swung at him and Obi-Wan rolled away from it, immediately jumping back up to his feet and returning to his post. He had to stay between the woman and the dragon, or else it would drag her beneath the sand and there would be nothing he could do.

The krayt opened its mouth to reveal its mighty jaws and began snapping at him to try and intimidate Obi-Wan, but he stood his ground.

"You're a stubborn thing," he told the krayt after its fourth attempt. "I'm sorry to have to do this."

He twirled the lightsaber around to distract the creature before lopping off one of his claws. The dragon reared up and howled in pain. It wasn't a life-threatening injury, but it would perhaps convince the dragon to retreat.

Thankfully, that's exactly what it did. Obi-Wan stepped back as the dragon leaped straight up and then dove headfirst into the sand, using its powerful legs to tunnel its way deep.

Obi-Wan cautiously waited for another attack. Once the krayt had licked its wounds and recovered, he was sure it would return. They usually didn't give up that easily; especially the young ones.

He glanced up to the canyon edge and weighed his options, deciding it might be best to travel higher. Surely, an attack from raiders would be better than another one from a dragon. At least you can see them coming.


	7. Chapter 7

.

_**Rose of Naboo**_

**Chapter Seven: "Captive"**

**(o)-,-'—**

* * *

Whatever the afterlife looked like, Leira doubted this was it. Although she probably deserved the heat, there was far too much tan. Through a small cutout window next to her, she could see the outdoors and saw nothing but sand. Turning her head the other direction was too painful and she was forced to look at the blank ceiling above her head; a white-washed sandstone with no interesting patterns whatsoever.

The lack of stimulation gave her time to clear her mind, assess the many pains in her body, and try to remember what had happened to her. When the memory began to emerge, tears formed in her eyes and trickled down her face. She could once again hear the blade slashing through her skin, feel the sting of its insertion and the warmth of her own blood as it flowed from her body, leaving her cold and weakened. Again and again, the scene played out in her mind and she squeezed her eyes shut tight, lifting a hand to gingerly touch the bandages about her neck.

One thing was clear. She needed to figure out where she was, if she was in danger, and if so, how to get out. But first, she needed to see if she could even get up. Her head was pounding and her back was burning, and any effort to twist her waist was excruciating, forcing her to lie back down and cry in frustration.

Somebody had obviously found her and taken care of her after the attack, but who? Was it someone trustworthy or someone who had an ulterior motive? On this planet, it could only be the latter, and so she had no choice but to begin to plan her escape.

"Oh good, you're finally awake."

The voice actually sounded kind and she waited anxiously until its owner made an appearance. When his face did reveal itself, her first thought was that she was relieved he was an adult human male; the second was that he was handsome. Handsome didn't necessarily mean trustworthy or kind, however. One of her jailors, the one named Lieutenant Tynnan, was handsome but he was also ruthless. He'd taken pleasure in delivering her punishment each time she rebelled against his authority. The electric shocks he'd delivered hadn't left any marks, but they hurt like hell. This man may be like the lieutenant. She needed to be careful.

"My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is my home. Four days ago, you were rescued by Aldosh, a friend of mine. We thought it would be best if I brought you here to recover. It's far more peaceful out in the dunes" the man explained.

Leira found his tone to be quite relaxing and would easily fall back to sleep, but she forced herself to remain alert. If he meant her harm, she needed to be ready to defend herself. She opened her mouth to thank him but was shocked to discover her voice didn't work. She swallowed hard, found the attempt rather painful and began to cry once again.

"It's okay," he comforted her, sitting on the side of the bed and touching her arm. "I believe your voice will return as soon as the swelling around your larynx improves. You've been through a lot. Your injuries are healing well, but you're going to have a couple of significant scars. I have a few myself. I've always thought of them as reminders of a life well lived."

Leira realized how very vulnerable she was at the moment and panic was welling up inside her, but she shoved it aside. If she were going to survive, she needed to come up with a strategy. Perhaps this man was like Jax instead; the guard whose sympathy she had acquired - the same one who'd taught her sabacc. She had flirted with him shamelessly and made him think they possibly had a future together. In return, he'd hinted about developing feelings for her. That is...right before she broke his neck.

This situation was no different. But how could she possibly seduce Obi-Wan when she couldn't even speak? Leira thought hard and wielded the only weapon she had at the moment: a bright and beautiful smile.

"There, that's better," the man gave her a motivating pat on the shoulder. "I've made some broth. You need to eat to regain your strength."

The thought of food made her feel nauseous, but gaining some strength seemed like a good idea. To appease him, she'd do what he suggested. At least for now. She managed to drink about a cup of the salty liquid, enjoying the way it warmed her stomach before she shook her head to let him know she was finished.

"Not bad," Obi-Wan told her, setting the bowl aside. "We'll build up your appetite and work our way to solid foods. Now that you can drink, I'll remove the intravenous line. If you need to urinate or move your bowels, you'll need to let me know. I'll have to help you."

Leira's entire body turned an embarrassing shade of dark pink at the thought. But then she realized if she'd been out of it for four days, there was no telling what he'd already seen!

He laughed and then apologized. "You should see your face. Trust me, as an initiate, I saw the healers so often I should qualify for one myself. I will remain professional. You have my word."

All her instincts told her to be wary, to not trust him, but there was something about him she liked; something that comforted her. Leira didn't know what that 'something' was, but he made her feel safe and she believed him. She offered him another smile.

"That's what I like to see," he revealed a charming smile himself. "I'm going to go clean up the kitchen and then I'll come back and read to you if you'd like."

Leira nodded her head favorably. What else was there to do?

* * *

That night, she thrashed out in her sleep, nearly knocking herself out of bed. The Arconian who'd attacked her had invaded her dreams and was cutting her repeatedly as she fought against him. When she awoke, Obi-Wan's hands were holding her own, the bandages around her throat were hanging loose, and blood had begun to seep from her throat..

"Calm down, it was just a dream. You're all right," he soothed her. "You're safe here."

Leira took a few deep breaths and gazed through the darkness to discover a pair of friendly blue-green eyes hovering over her.

"That's it. Breathe in, breathe out," he coached, still holding onto her hands, she noticed. "I'll tell you a story while I change your bandages which may be a distraction, I hope. When I was still with my...mentor, I was trying so hard to impress him. You see, as a youth, I had major self-esteem and confidence issues, and came very close to missing my opportunity to be an apprentice. My mentor was hard on me. Too hard, I thought at the time and expected a lot from me. So I tried my best, but every time I did, something would happen that made me look either clumsy or stupid. During one of our...assignments, we had to swim through a river. I'm a decent swimmer, but while I was trying to prove that to him, I allowed my weapon to come loose and it floated away. I hadn't even noticed until I reached the other side and had gotten out of the water. My mentor was there before me, was holding my weapon in his hand and giving me a rather scathing look. He lectured me for at least half an hour. I was completely mortified."

Leira listened intently to every word. She had questions but was unable to ask them. What type of apprenticeship was he involved in? Where had he been he going? An assignment? What type of assignment? Who did he work for? A government? The military? He'd mentioned before being an initiate. That meant military too, didn't it? If indeed it was the military, she needed to be extra cautious. Maybe this was a trap and as soon as she was healed, he'd have her shipped back to the prison cells.

He had finished rewrapping her neck wound and smiled. "Try to get some sleep and think nice thoughts," he advised, rising from the bed to return to his floor mat.

Nice thoughts, Leira repeated in her mind. The problem with that was, she didn't have any.

* * *

The following morning, with the dual suns just beginning to rise over the horizon, Leira lay comfortably and cozy in Obi-Wan's bed. At some point, he had covered her with a fur blanket. Still unable to turn her head to the right, she listened for any sounds of him. He was a soft snorer, but she didn't hear him breathing. In fact, she didn't hear any sound of him in the home at all. He had to be outside, so she waited until his voice sounding distant reached her ears.

_"Is this line secure? Good. I have the blood test results and you were right. The DNA is an exact match to Padme's. Either we've been fooled or this woman is something else entirely...I don't know that yet. And Bail, by the way; what is her name? All right. Thanks." _

Trustworthy indeed! He had tested her blood? And was reporting the results to that man claiming to be a King? What kind of game was he playing? Unless there was a reward for her capture. Of course! That had to be it! He was identifying her and as soon as she was well enough for travel, he'd turn her over for the reward. He obviously needed the credits. His home could definitely use some improvements.

She had to get out of here and soon.


	8. Chapter 8

.

_**Rose of Naboo**_

**Chapter Eight: "Savior"**

**(o)-,-'—**

* * *

Leira. Her name is Leira. At least, that's what she was calling herself. Obi-Wan clipped the remote communicator back to his belt. He felt a little guilty about using the fresh blood from her bandages, but he needed to know. Was she truly Padme resurrected from the dead? Or had they been fooled into thinking Padme had really died? If so, how was that possible? He'd been there himself, had watched her life ebb away. The med droids had announced her passing. There was no doubt or need for a second opinion. It had been obvious. Or had it?

It was her body he had helped deliver to Naboo. Her parents had confirmed it. Had that all been a ruse? If so, why did she show back up on Chandrila with blond hair and rebellious tendencies? He had a lot of questions and only Leira knew all the answers. Answers, he'd have to wait upon – at least until she got her voice back. Even then, would she cooperate? And did she even know anything?

Already frustrated, a popping sound coming from the generator behind his home was the last thing he wanted to hear. Obi-Wan went to check on it, almost losing his mind when a thin tendril of smoke curled up from the engine. Then suddenly, the entire thing choked and died.

"Blast!" he yelled up into the canyon before resettling his nerves, finding his center, and taking a seat on the sand.

The fuel filter had gone bad. He knew it was a matter of time but had been hoping to wait until the end of the season to replace it. It was the sand that was the culprit. It seemed to get into everything. He'd have to head back to Anchorhead and get the part or they would have no sonics, no lights, and no water.

First, he needed to prepare breakfast for Leira, make sure she had taken care of her morning routines and was comfortable. After that, he'd make the trip.

When he returned inside, Obi-Wan noticed she was staring at him; following his every move. It was odd, but it was a good thing because it meant the swelling in her throat was beginning to subside. She could turn her head more easily than the day before.

"I'm going to fix some cold soup with a bit of substance to it. When you're finished eating, I'll help you to the bathroom and then back to bed, but after that, you're on your own," he winked at her as he headed toward the kitchen. "The generator just went down and I have to go back into Anchorhead to pick up a part. With Rafta taking me, I won't be gone long – maybe four hours."

She nodded her head as he mixed up the ingredients for the soup, adding a touch of polta spice for flavor. He handed her a bowl and spoon, propped her up against several pillows and checked her bandages.

"Do you need anything else?"

She shook her head no while continuing to stare at him strangely.

"I'll go call for Rafta and return to help you to the bathroom. Then, I'll be on my way."

He walked out before waiting for a reply, pleased when he heard her slurp from the spoon.

* * *

Four hours later, his buttocks beginning to chafe from riding bareback, he neared his home. The heat was unbearable today, but he had the part he needed, plus an extra one he thought he might need in the future. These back and forth trips to Anchorhead were wearing poor Rafta out.

"There it is," he comforted the eopie. "Just a bit further, then I'll fix that generator and you can have a nice, cool drink." As if the creature understood him, the eopie began nodding his head up and down vigorously, his ears flapping back and forth.

Obi-Wan dismounted and stepped inside his home to cool off, surprised to find Leira was not where he'd left her. He checked the bathroom and even poked his head down into the cellar. She wasn't there either. Before panicking, he looked around outside, calling her name several times.

Then, he got smart and sorted his footprints from hers along with Rafta's bigger padded ones. She'd apparently left on foot and was headed toward the canyon valley.

"Foolish woman!" Obi-Wan hissed to Rafta who was still waiting on the drink he'd been promised and started following her trail. She'd made it to the steps and he went halfway down them before stopping to think. Maybe allowing her to wander around in the desert sun for a couple of hours would teach her a lesson. The recognizable shriek of a Greater Krayt nearby, however, set his heart racing. Much larger than the Canyon variety, these dragons were the apex predators of Tatooine. If indeed she had come up against one of those, her chances of survival were slim.

He flew back up the steps and ran parallel to the valley, across the edge of the canyon, focusing his sight downward. In less than a kilometer, he saw her, backed up to the rock wall, a large dragon pacing in front of her. In her hand, it appeared she had picked up a piece of scrap metal somewhere and was wielding it as a weapon. It wouldn't be long before the creature figured out the rod was nothing to fear. Before that time, Obi-Wan hoped he'd made it to her. He increased his speed and at the last possible moment, jumped from the edge of the cliff, igniting his lightsaber at the same time. Propelling his body out away from the wall, he came into contact with the Greater Krayt just as it lunged for its victim. His lightsaber struck directly behind the creature's skull, sliced through the spinal column, ultimately decapitating it. Obi-Wan rolled when he hit the ground and bounced up ready to defend himself.

Leira had fainted.

Once he was certain the dragon was dead, he picked the young woman up in his arms and carried her back to the stairway and to his home, laying her gently down upon the bed. It didn't appear she'd caused any further damage to her injuries, but her skin was hot. He rushed outside and replaced the damaged engine part, started the generator, and primed the pump inside the house, Once a steady stream of water flowed, he wet several cloths and began wiping down her overheated skin. As he did so, her eyelids began to flutter and she looked up at him. Her expression wasn't one of appreciation, but of disappointment and frustration.

"Congratulations," he told her jokingly as he left to cool down the cloths once more. "Not everyone can stand toe to toe with a Greater Krayt and live to tell the tale."

As he spoke, he returned to her side and noted her eyes performed a sarcastic roll toward the ceiling.

"Whether you like it or not, you're stuck here until you're better. You don't have a choice," he continued his lecture as he wiped down her arms. "And if you go wandering around in the desert like that again, I won't come to rescue you. You'll end up krayt bait."

Leira made some sort of disapproving sound through her nose and glared at him.

"I don't care how tough you think you are, those dragons are something you don't mess around with. They can appear at any time without warning. If you're lucky and manage to escape with just a bite, you're still dead. Their teeth exude a toxic venom that will stop your heart in less than an hour. If you're unlucky and happen to come up against a female, she won't kill you right away. She'll want to take you home to her nest instead. So, she'll drag you beneath the sand where at least you'll suffocate before her babies eat you. And I haven't even mentioned the young ones. I came up against one of those when I first brought you out here. Usually, they travel in sibling pairs - which means they're training to hunt. They'll play with you before they eat you. Pull off a limb or two and maybe swat you around a little bit to see how much you'll bleed. They really don't know what they're doing yet and it will take them a while to kill you. Sound like fun?"

During his long rant, she continued to stare at him, her eyes narrowed, her brow cynical.

"The next time you think about running off, remember what I've told you. It's ten miles to Anchorhead and 115 degrees outside. In your current condition, you wouldn't survive the trip. Do you _want_ to die?"

The young woman relaxed her face and took a deep breath before resigning to agree.

"I'm glad to hear that or else I've been wasting all my time."

His words received a comical smirk; one that caused him to grin.

Obi-Wan placed the cloths down upon a nearby table and returned his attention to her, laying a hand upon hers. "Listen to me, please. You're not a prisoner here. As soon as you're ready - really ready, you're free to go. Until that time, you may take advantage of my good graces."

The appearance of a small smile brought him much relief.

"I promised Rafta a drink. I'll be right back."

The cool water was appreciated and the eopie expressed that by nuzzling Obi-Wan's shoulder. "You're welcome," he told the creature before it trotted off.

Obi-Wan took his time walking back to his home, his thoughts turning to Leira facing that dragon. The look on her face while she defended herself with that pipe was one of sheer determination and courage. It reminded him of something and he knew exactly what: The day Queen Amidala faced his Master and demanded they go to war. She was so young and yet she faced her fears, charging straight into battle right by his side. He'd always admired that quality in Padme, why not in Leira? Obi-Wan quickly answered his own question - Because along with courage there needed to be common sense, that's why!


	9. Chapter 9

.

_**Rose of Naboo**_

**Chapter Nine: "Clues"**

**(o)-,-'—**

* * *

She wasn't naïve or stupid for that matter. She realized she was stubborn, she knew she tended to put herself in harm's way. To be free, she would sacrifice everything – even her own safety. Nobody was going to keep her a prisoner. True, she owed Obi-Wan her life but that didn't give him the right to tell her what she could or could not do or where she could go. Obi-Wan seemed determined to do both. But why? Why did he care so much about what happened to her? And who was this Padme he spoke of?

Apparently, she and this stranger looked alike and possibly shared the same DNA but that made very little sense. She'd never heard of anyone by that name. The longer she stayed with him, the stranger their situation became – which only convinced her further that she needed to get away from the man. She preferred to create her own destiny and be her own boss. Her time with him was temporary, more than he realized.

Her biggest mistake was thinking she was ready. Her injuries were more severe than she'd realized and her strength had diminished quickly. But she'd run out of time and had seen his approach before she'd found her blaster. He'd obviously hidden it somewhere in the house. She'd panicked, ran and nearly paid the price for her impatience. Next time, she'd be more prepared.

Over the past week, she'd become familiar with his daily routine. He rose at dawn and disappeared outside. He'd return after a while appearing less burdened somehow. Then he'd make them something to eat, read for a couple of hours, then go outside once again. At this time, she usually heard clanging noises and figured he was tinkering with the generator. He pretended to hate it, but she knew he appreciated having something to do. Otherwise, he'd have to sit inside and entertain her. Another meal and more reading, and come twilight, he was back outside. Sometimes the wind would carry his voice, and although she couldn't make out the words, she could tell he was speaking.

Every evening was the same; however, this evening, he'd have someone to talk to. She'd been checking her voice daily and was elated to discover that today, she could finally speak. Her voice was a little hoarse, but it was a huge relief to hear it again. She would wait until evening to surprise him.

Per usual, following last meal, after he'd placed the dishes in the sonic washer, he stepped outside. This time, she followed him, staying far enough behind he wouldn't notice her presence. There was still enough light in the sky to make out his silhouette, and she watched him as he approached the cliff and then sat down on its edge, allowing his legs to dangle. He stared up into the darkening skies and soon began talking.

"_Good evening, Master. I'm well, thank you. No, she's still not speaking and I have so many questions. Yes, I understand and I'm trying to be patient, but the similarities are uncanny. She makes me uncomfortable. _

There was a long pause as Obi-Wan kept his eyes skyward.

_Yes, I know I struggled, but I overcame my attachment, didn't I? Having her here is only reviving the feelings I fought so hard to suppress._

Another pause.

_ No, I haven't heard. I'm a little out of touch here. Bail did mention the possibility of a rebellion. Do you know anything about that? _

And yet, another.

_Okay, then we shall have to wait and see. More patience, yes, Master, I understand. It's good to see you as well. _

Silence once more enveloped the lone figure on the cliff and Leira backed up. The man was absolutely mad! Who did he think he was talking to? It wasn't like he was having a conversation with himself. She did that all the time and she wasn't crazy. It sounded like he thought he was actually speaking with someone. The pauses in conversation, the replies to questions… as if someone was sitting there with him. But there wasn't.

Her situation had changed, although her plan remained the same. Realizing he was insane merely shortened her time here.

"Hello," she spoke to him as she stepped closer, causing him to turn to watch her, a smile so bright she could see it through the dark.

"You've got your voice back! That's wonderful!"

She worried he was going to stand up and hug her, but he remained seated.

"Come join me. The view is spectacular," he kindly suggested.

Leira glanced up and didn't see anything but stars. What was so spectacular about them? She sat down next to him as requested, though not too close.

"See those two brightest points directly above the horizon?"

"Yes," she responded, trying her best to sound interested.

"The one on the right is the planet Rodia, the one on the left is Christophsis."

She easily found them. They were, in fact, the brightest lights in the sky. "Have you been there? To either of them?"

"Both, actually," he answered before turning his attention to her. She couldn't help but notice he was wearing the most amusing grin.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked bluntly.

"It's good to hear your voice. I enjoy the peace and quiet, but sometimes it's good to listen to something other than dragon shrieks."

She'd never been one to ignore an issue. It was usually best to nip a problem in the bud. "From what I hear, you already have someone to talk to. Somebody you call Master?"

He eyed her warily before gazing back toward the heavens. She wasn't sure he was going to respond but did the truly insane ever realize they were crazy?

"Yes, we speak often, but it's too difficult to explain. I'd rather not discuss it if you don't mind."

So much for the kind, gentle spirit. "I have more questions. Are you not going to answer them as well?"

She actually got a response with that remark. His lowered brow caused a crease in the middle of his forehead. She'd heard him lose his temper with the generator on multiple occasions, and it seemed as if he was losing her patience with her as well. A little early for that, wasn't it?

"Go ahead. I'm listening," he told her, turning to prop one knee on top of the ledge.

"Why do you care about what happens to me?" she began, deciding to ask one question at a time to make sure he answered them all.

He answered her thoughtfully. "Consider me empathetic to a fault."

Ok. That was acceptable, although not entirely understandable. In her experiences, she'd done well to look out only for her own interests.

"Why do you live out here all by yourself? Why don't you move closer to town?"

It took him a while to come up with an answer, which told her he was being evasive. "I prefer my own company to those of criminals."

"I thought you had friends in town. Isn't Aldosh a friend?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan answered readily, "but that doesn't mean he lacks a criminal history. I try to distance myself from those who may have a bad influence on me."

The smirk that appeared revealed he was joking, although she actually didn't know him well enough yet to tell. "Why do you live on Tatooine at all? Are you a criminal as well? Are you hiding?"

"Let me ask you some questions," he said, obviously hoping she'd let him slide. She wasn't about to.

"There are plenty of places to live," she continued, "and this planet seems to be the worst. Which tells me you're hiding from the Empire since they have no presence here."

"I'm not hiding," he assured her, although she wasn't sure she believed him.

"Then why? Why are here?" She was going to keep pushing him until she told him the truth. Only then would she answer the questions he was about to ask.

"I'm watching over someone who needs my protection," he told her. "And due to the delicacy of the situation, that's all I'm going to tell you."

"Someone other than me, you mean." Interesting, thought Leira. He seemed qualified. The way he attacked that dragon was amazing. At least the part she saw. Before she realized what was happening, he appeared overhead, hurling his body through the air, a glowing blue sword in his grip. The excitement and heat had left her weak and she'd fainted before witnessing his accomplishment, but she'd assumed he'd defeated it or else she wouldn't be here.

So what was he? Some type of warrior? A bounty hunter?

"Someone far less defenseless than you, yes," he answered.

"Last question for now," she informed him. "Who is Padme?"

He bit his lip on that one, obviously not wishing to tell all his secrets. "She was someone I once knew; a queen and a senator. A real lady."

"And you loved her?"

He frowned and bowed his head. Was he ashamed? "You have good hearing," he noted before releasing a sigh. "I once harbored feelings for her, yes."

"What happened? Did she not share them? Did she break your heart?"

He stared are her incredulously, causing her to chuckle. "Regret me getting my voice back yet?"

"No," he chuckled himself. "I don't mind. You're just very inquisitive, that's all."

"Sorry. I've been forced silent for too long and I've been wondering about you."

"I've been wondering about you as well," Obi-Wan echoed. "My turn."

That was the most she could hope for she guessed. For now.

"What's your earliest memory?"

Right on target. He wasn't wasting any time, was he? Leira assumed a more comfortable position on the sandy edge. "Flashes really, not actual memories. A few faces. One of them was kind and smiling. A female with white skin and blue eyes. She told me to stay calm and promised everything was going to be okay. Hers was the first. The one after that was not so kind. I recall a lot of wrinkles and a scary yellow glare. He frightened me, although I only saw his face a few times. My first actual memory is waking up in a cell and that's where I stayed until I busted out."

His hand came up to scrub his beard as he thought over her words. "Let's enjoy the show," he commented just as a burning star streaked across the sky.

"If you insist," she replied.


	10. Chapter 10

.

_**Rose** **of** **Naboo **_

**Chapter** **Ten**: "**Neighbors**"

(**o)-,-'—**

* * *

A second late-night chat with the Force ghost of his Master hadn't helped Obi-Wan solve the mystery of who Leira actually was. The only thing they agreed on was that her description of the man who scared her matched the Emperor who was also known as Darth Sidious. Padme had known the man long before her death and had seen him following his dark side mutation. She could easily recognize the disfigured face.

As far as the white-skin female with blue eyes, neither he nor Qui-Gon had any idea who that was. There were many species in the galaxy who fit that description. Without more specific details, they couldn't identify her.

Essentially, he was back to square one, although his Master did mention one possibility. Perhaps this was indeed Padme Amidala saved from death, who had been kept prisoner while her mind had been wiped clean of all memories and identity. It was possible. Why he himself had been kidnapped as a Padawan and attempted to be brainwashed. It was a memory trigger of what he loved most that had saved him, and that was his love of being a Jedi.

Maybe that's what Leira needed – something which would provoke her mind and help her remember who she was. What had Padme loved more than her own children? Even though her life has slipped away shortly following their birth, carrying them for nine months had to have created a bond. Surely, seeing Luke with her own eyes would be enough of a spark to help her remember. If not, then no harm done. They would simply be visiting the neighbors – the closest ones he had.

Obi-Wan waited until the following morning to share the idea of visiting the Lars family, and at first, Leira seemed put off. He was worried she was going to refuse to go until he convinced her the trip wasn't that far and they wouldn't be staying for long. In fact, it was close enough to walk, he'd told her. She finally agreed, though a bit reluctantly.

They left before it got too hot, seeing she didn't have any shoes, and stayed within the shadows of the canyon for as long as possible.

"Exactly who are these people?" she asked, stepping carefully over a jagged stone.

"Friends of mine. They recently had an addition to their family and I was thinking you might enjoy seeing him." It wasn't a lie.

"A baby?" she said excitedly. "I've always wanted to hold a baby."

Obi-Wan stopped to look at her expression. She was grinning due to the opportunity, he supposed. "You have?"

"Of course! I've never held one before. At least I don't think I have."

Obi-Wan recalled a time following her funeral when he delivered the infant into the arms of Beru Lars for safekeeping. Being the son of a Sith Lord and Force-sensitive, the child had to be hidden away and kept a secret until he was grown. Obi-Wan had been given the task of watching over Luke and had performed his task diligently until Leira had shown up.

If this woman really was Padme, it would make a huge impact on everyone's lives; especially Beru. He honestly felt sorry for her. She wouldn't see this coming. Nobody did.

As they walked, Leira complained about the heat, the sand, and the double suns; about whether he was walking too slow or too fast, and often asked how much further they had to go. He, on the other hand, pointed out the names of several landmarks, explained how ancient wars had littered the desert with debris, and identified a variety of sandworms.

After an hour, they shared a drink of water from his flask and took a respite from the sun, sitting in the shadow of a large boulder. It wasn't long before -

"How much..."

"Less than a kilometer," he assured her before allowing her to finish the question.

"You've said that before," she argued back. "How do I know you're telling the truth this time?"

"I always tell the truth," Obi-Wan replied, leaning forward onto his knees. He realized he often left out details but never intentionally lied. In his experience, the truth had versions and what he chose to share was always dependent upon the receiver.

Leira obviously didn't agree and she expressed an extended raspberry of disbelief.

"That's a lie right there!" she pointed out. "Nobody is that honest."

She was awfully cynical for the ripe old age of twenty-nine, and she apparently loved to argue. He was more than willing to accommodate her. "And I suppose you've met _everyone_."

"Let me put it this way: Everyone I've met so far has been less than truthful," she declared, digging her toes into the sand.

"Including me?"

"Especially you!" she boldly told him, looking at him squarely. "You think that withholding information is honest? You won't tell me who you used to be, why you're here exactly, and who you talk to every night."

"I tell you what you need to know," Obi-Wan replied, "and nothing more. That's not considered lying."

"The _whole _truth is the truth. Despite what you seem to believe, there are no _versions_ of it. You're either honest or you're not. Simple as that."

He disagreed, but it was getting too hot to continue with this debate. There are always three sides to every story: yours, mine, and the actual truth. Neither participant ever believes they're lying. It always depends upon their point of view. At the moment, he didn't feel like explaining his opinion on the matter any further. They needed to get moving.

"Ready to go? The sun's almost at the midpoint and the sand is just going to get hotter."

"Sure," she replied, rising to her feet. "Less than a kilometer, huh?"

"That's right," Obi-Wan insisted.

They reached the Lars farm within the hour and greeted Owen near one of the evaporators.

"Owen Lars, this is Leira; a friend of mine who's staying with me for a while."

The familiarity didn't escape the young man and he stared at Obi-Wan for a while before acknowledging his guest. "It's nice to meet you, Leira," he told her, forcing a smile. "What brings you to Tatooine?"

"The King of Alderaan," she answered truthfully, trying to prove her point, Obi-Wan imagined.

Owen looked confused, as one usually does when given irrelevant information, but decided to brush it off apparently before insisting they all go inside. Once they'd entered the home, the young man went to retrieve his wife. When Beru stepped into the room, her expression was far less welcoming than her husband's.

"Obi-Wan? May I speak with you privately for a moment?" she asked kindly.

Beru Lars was a soft-spoken, quiet young woman, but once they were alone, she really opened up. "Who is that? She looks like Luke's mother. Is she? Well? Is she?"

"I'm not sure," Obi-Wan honestly told her. "That's what we're here to find out."

"You should've warned us! Is she here to take Luke away from us?"

"No," Obi-Wan reassured her with a sympathetic grin. "But I would like to see how she interacts with him. If indeed, she is Padme Amidala, I'm hoping she will remember giving birth to him. If she's not, then we'll be on our way."

"I won't let her take him away. He's our son, Obi-Wan! We've been taking care of him for over a year!" Her eyes welled up with tears, the sight of them causing him to feel quite guilty. He didn't have a choice, did he? If Leira was actually Padme, then she had a right to have him, didn't she?

"Just let her see him and then we'll decide what needs to happen. I'm not here to tear him away from you. I just need some answers."

Sweet Beru was adamant as she returned to face her visitor. "She's not taking him, Obi-Wan. I won't allow it."

What would he do if Leira did recognize the boy? He actually hadn't thought this through. Would he insist upon the Lars giving up the child? Of course, he would. Luke belonged with his real mother. There was a chance he was about to break this couple's hearts. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

When they had rejoined the others, Owen had already fetched the boy and placed him on the ground. The blond-headed toddler waddled for a few steps before plopping down on the hard-packed floor. That's where Leira joined him. There were several types of wooden toys scattered about the room, and she picked up some blocks and stacked them.

"Hi! Aren't you a handsome little fellow?"

Luke regarded her with a slobbery grin, his chubby arms reaching for her. Leira stood and picked him up, bouncing him on her hip. She then looked at the apprehensive adoptive parents. "He's adorable! What's his name?"

"Luke," Beru answered, reaching for the boy, who responded to her eagerly.

"I like that name," Leira told the woman. "Are you planning on having any more? I think you should. You two make the cutest younglings."

Obi-Wan couldn't decide whether he was disappointed or relieved. Apparently, the child had no impact on her loss of memory. Leira acted as though she had never seen him before. Beru was holding him as any true mother should, with a fierceness that told him she wasn't letting him go without a fight. He lay a hand on her shoulder and smiled in an effort to show Beru there was no need to worry. She sighed shakily with relief.

"Let's go have a seat in the kitchen," the young woman suggested. "It's as hot as dragon breath out there and I'm sure you two are parched."

They gathered around a small rectangular table and accepted generous glasses of bantha's milk.

"This is good," Leira pointed out while the blue liquid collected on her upper lip.

"You have something right...there," Obi-Wan pointed to his own mouth.

Leira laughed and dabbed at her lip with the back of her hand. "Sorry. All Obi-Wan ever has to offer is water. This is so much better."

"I don't have the facilities or the room for bantha farming," Obi-Wan informed her. "And if I did, are you going to milk it?"

"Sure, why not?" Leira played along. "I'm always willing to try new things."

Both Beru and Owen were looking at them curiously as they picked on one another.

"How long are you planning on staying with Obi-Wan?" Owen asked her.

"Uhm," Leira paused, seemingly unable to answer. "Until he tosses me out, I guess. I was attacked in town and Obi-Wan's been taking care of me. When he thinks I'm ready to be on my own again, I suppose he'll let me know and then I'll be on my way."

The couple gazed at one another as if they knew something nobody else did. The little boy in Beru's arms began to doze. "Before that happens, I have something to say," Beru spoke quietly to them both before turning her eyes upon Obi-Wan. "Why is this beautiful woman walking around Tatooine in nothing but an under-tunic? She has no shoes! Obi-Wan! What's the matter with you?"

"I...I meant to..." he tried defending himself, although it was a lost cause. He had no excuse other than being more focused on her health than her attire.

"I don't want to hear it. Here's what you're going to do," she kindly spoke but with an authority that made him look to Owen for assistance. All her husband did was shrug his shoulders like Obi-Wan was on his own and he wasn't getting involved.

"You're going to go into Anchorhead and buy her some decent boots for walking. I have some clothing she can have, so that's already taken care of. While you're gone, we'll visit and get to know one another."

But he didn't want to go to Anchorhead! He was just there!

"No arguments. Get going," she insisted with a jab of her finger.

His glance switched from Beru to Owen, and finally to Leira. Obviously, he was outnumbered and was forced to give in. He rose from the table and took his leave.

"Bye!" Leira announced with a smile, seemingly quite pleased with herself as she took another drink of the blue milk.


	11. Chapter 11

_**.**_

_**Rose of Naboo**_

**Chapter Eleven: "Token"**

**(o)-,-'—**

* * *

If he had to pick a place in Tatooine that was his favorite, Anchorhead wouldn't be it. Mos Eisley was the worst town on his list, but Anchorhead ran a close second. Its buildings were a conglomeration of abandoned mining facilities, and most of the visitors and inhabitants were interested in one thing: moisture farming. Therefore, the majority of businesses had to do with that. There were numerous shops that sold parts for evaporators, generators, and transporters. This city did, however, have a market, a community center, and a court, so it was actually slightly more cultured than Mos Eisley, though not by much.

He headed to a dry goods store first to find something for Leira to put on her feet. He wasn't sure of her size; had forgotten to ask, but he figured he could make an educated guess. The prices on items such as this were ridiculously high, due to the Hutt's trade interference. He'd stockpiled enough credits to get him through the next several years as long as he was frugal.

Obi-Wan finally settled on a pair of ankle-high boots that were velvety soft and made from bantha hide. The soles were thick and would protect her feet from the sand and rocky terrain. He gave the cashier his card and secured the purchase, deciding to make one more stop. Since he was in town, he might as well pick up a few spare parts for the generator.

On his way to his favorite parts store, he passed a stall with locally crafted items and something caught his eye. It was a necklace created from what the elders called krayt crystals. There were three pearlescent rose-like stones attached to a strand of braided natural cordage that tied about the neck. Charming and tasteful enough to be worn by a moisture farmer. Before he talked himself out of it, he purchased it for Leira. It was pricey, but he had a feeling she'd like it. He'd come back another day to get the parts.

Pleased with his purchase, Obi-Wan began heading back to the Lars' farm. It was late afternoon, and in a couple of hours, they would need to head home in order to arrive before dark.

He stepped through the door to find Luke in an infant's chair while Beru set the table. "Hello, Obi-Wan. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

"You don't need to go to any trouble. We can't stay, " he informed her.

"Nonsense, " she said softly. "You're more than welcome to spend the night. Leira can sleep in Luke's room and we'll fix you a pallet in here. Owen would appreciate some manly conversation and I really like Leira. She's got a lot of spunk."

That was one way to put it.

"No, really," Obi-Wan insisted. "We don't want to be any bother." Moisture farming wasn't exactly the most lucrative business on Tatooine and he realized their resources were slim.

"But the meal's already prepared," Beru debated kindly.

He formed a better argument and was about to voice it when Owen burst in the door and started sealing windows.

"Sandstorm headed this way," the young man announced with concern.

"How bad is it?" Obi-Wan asked as he helped by passing him the shutters which all homes in Tatooine kept close by. Storms were common during this time of year and varied in degrees of severity.

"Word is, the front is a thousand meters."

"Is that bad?" Another voice joined the conversation. Leira had stepped into the room and her appearance distracted Obi-Wan for a moment. Beru had given her a long-sleeve light blue tunic that hugged her torso and was belted in the middle with a strap of wide leather. Covering her legs was an ankle-length tan skirt in the style of most of the female moisture farmers he knew. When she put on the boots he'd purchased for her, she would fit right in.

"You look like you belong here," he mentioned casually, causing her to smile.

"Do you like it?" she asked, spreading out the wide skirt and twirling around.

Her hair was still short, but Beru had apparently placed a couple of simple clips in it which held the longer hair on top away from her face. Her appearance was much more feminine this way. And was she wearing cosmetics? If so, it was subtle. Exactly as he preferred.

"You look...fine," he smiled, suddenly very conscious of a recurring issue which seemed determined to cause him problems.

His less than enthusiastic comment deleted the majority of her smile and he nervously changed the subject. "A one-thousand-meter wall is pretty severe, but not the worst. Three-thousand is the record around here. Still, we need to help them prepare."

"Here," Beru handed Leira a stack of large cloths. "Even when we block the windows, the sand still manages to get in. Cover the furniture and the doorway to Luke's room, if you don't mind."

"Sure," Leira agreed, grabbing the fabric and getting to work.

Obi-Wan returned to help secure the shutters.

Once the home was as safe as they could make it, the group gathered about the table and waited. The food had been sealed and their meal would have to wait. It might take an hour for the storm to pass. First came the wind, which whistled and moaned as if it were angry it wasn't welcome inside. Even Luke seemed upset and began to complain, adding his voice to the noise.

"I remember when we first moved out here," Owen commented, breaking the tension. "We experienced a large-scale storm and weren't exactly prepared for it."

"We had to dig ourselves out for days afterward," Beru cut in.

Just then, a strong gust drove against the house, causing sand to be blown beneath the small crack underneath the front door. It created a swirling pattern across the floor and reached all the way to Padme's seat, touching her bare feet.

"Oh yes, I nearly forgot," Obi-Wan said, rising from the chair to retrieve the bags he'd dropped at the entrance. He returned and presented her with the boots.

"These are going to feel so nice!" Leira exclaimed, immediately putting them on. "Heaven! Thank you, Obi-Wan."

"I have something else," he paused, embarrassed that an unwelcome blush was reddening his cheeks. He couldn't remember the last time a woman had caused him to be so flustered. From inside the other, much smaller bag, he pulled out yet another; this one a velvety sack with a tie and handed it to Leira.

"What's this?" she asked, pulling on the drawstring and peeking inside before withdrawing the piece of handcrafted jewelry Obi-Wan had bought her. "How lovely!" She immediately placed the item about her neck, which Obi-Wan helped tie on. While doing so, he couldn't help but notice the side glances Owen and Beru were exchanging. Were those two thinking he had a crush on this woman? If that were true, he needed to set them straight. He only bought this for her because of the guilt he felt in neglecting her basic needs for so long.

"It's lovely, Obi-Wan. You have good taste," Beru told him with a mischevious grin.

He definitely needed to speak with Beru.

Leira was holding out the crystals upon her palm and studying their pearlescent qualities. "Beautiful. What are they made from?" she asked him.

"Old-timers call them krayt crystals," Obi-Wan answered, "but they're actually a form of salixate oxide, which can be found collected in veins within the Jundland Chasm. There are still functioning mines in that area, although they've been abandoned for quite some time. Local craftsmen visit them to harvest the oxide as well as a few other popular minerals. Nothing of much value, however."

There. If that didn't take any possibility of romance out of his gift, nothing would.

"Regardless," Leira commented with a small smile, "it was very thoughtful of you. Thanks."

"You're welcome," Obi-Wan replied, clearing his throat before reclaiming his seat.

Suddenly, the noise of the storm became deafening as the house was peppered with sand, grit, and dirt. Beru attempted to calm down Luke, who squirmed and cried in her arms, while the others prayed the storm would pass quickly and not do much damage to the evaporators. The spattering sounds continued for some time before they became more random and stopped completely. A collective sigh of relief was issued before the men went outside to check the equipment and the women removed all the protective coverings inside. About two centimeters of sand had blown in under the doorway, but there was at least thirty outside the on the steps.

"I've seen far worse," Beru commented. "Let me feed Luke and put him to bed, and then we'll clean up this mess. Maybe by that time, the men will have come back inside and we can warm up dinner."

Leira agreed but jumped in to help before Beru returned. She found a broom in the kitchen and began the task of sweeping the sand out of the common room. By the time she'd finished, Beru had returned.

"You didn't have to do that," the young woman told her.

"I wanted to help. What next?" she asked.

"Let's go ahead and get our meal ready. I'm starving," Beru told her before heading toward the kitchen. Leira followed. Her stomach was speaking to her as well.

The two women uncovered the dishes and warmed everything back up. Every dish was local fare or fresh kills, she noticed, but it smelled wonderful.

"Do you mind if I pry a little?" Beru asked her as she wiped the newly collected sand off the dishes.

"Of course not," Leira replied, taking the clean dishes from her and putting them back onto the table.

"Are you and Obi-Wan...a couple?"

"A couple of what?"

Beru giggled shyly.

"I'm sorry," Leira told her, laughing as well. "I couldn't help it. I assume you're asking if we're romantically involved?"

"Something like that."

Leira took her time in answering, because the truth was, she no longer knew. He had bought her a gift and had been embarrassed when he gave it to her. That said something. Before today, he seemed to care only about her health - not actually about her. It was a complicated question. Until now, all she had on her mind was how quickly she could get out of here and back to Mos Espa - back to civilization. Now? Now, she wasn't in such a hurry.

"Not that I'm aware of," she answered honestly.

"It's just that I've never seen him act this way around a woman before," Beru explained, going to retrieve the food to put on the table. "He's usually so confident and self-assured. I think he actually blushed earlier."

"I noticed that," Leira told her, although she wasn't exactly sure what that meant. And then there was the problem of this other woman. This Padme he spoke of late at night to his invisible friend. She obviously meant something to him and she looked like her. How could she ever be certain Obi-Wan was attracted to her and not Padme?

"Well, I think you two make an adorable couple." The young woman's cheeks turned rosy along with her admittance. "Be patient with him. He's been through a lot."

Perhaps that was true, thought Leira. But so had she.


	12. Chapter 12

_**.**_

_**Rose of Naboo**_

**Chapter Twelve: "Mistake"**

**(o)-,-'—**

* * *

For over a week she had slept a little over an arm's length away. Why then was she invading his thoughts while she was sleeping in a completely different room? Obi-Wan had tried to fall asleep himself and was aggravated he couldn't. He was tired from cleaning up debris, it was very late, and the pallet Beru had made for him was quite comfortable. And yet every time he entered that peaceful place before dreaming, her face and figure would enter his mind, and the mystery surrounding her would loom before him - taunting him.

She may indeed look like Padme, talk like Padme, and may actually be Padme, but she certainly didn't act like Padme. At least the Padme he had known toward the end of her life. Like Beru had stated, Leira had more spunk, more energy, and fire. She reminded him of a much younger Padme. A Padme who was Queen – one who feared nothing and no one. It was that young woman he'd developed an attachment to, and what his Master had warned him about.

He recalled being in this same predicament at that time - losing sleep over her pretty face, courage, and intelligence, and he'd had to make a choice. He'd chosen the Jedi and had never regretted his decision.

As years passed, his feelings changed, but so did Padme; especially after she'd started a relationship with his former apprentice. Anakin had a way of keeping others blind to his faults – his Master included so he couldn't blame her. Not entirely. Although the Padme he once knew would've never put up with the arrogance and bad temper Anakin often displayed. The Padme he once knew would've never given up hope and left her children behind.

Leira was the epitome of the Padme he once knew, and the reason he was wide awake in the middle of the night struggling with the renewal of old feelings.

They returned home early the next morning and conversation was awkward, which was probably his fault. He was tired and needed to be home, to be around familiarity where he could think and meditate. During the two-hour walk, they spoke only of the changes the storm had made to the landscape.

The storm. Not being home during its rampage meant they'd have more cleaning up to do. The door literally had to be shoved open due to the sand which had piled up behind it.

"What a mess," Leira sighed as they stepped inside. "I'll get the broom."

Debris covered every surface and was gathered into each corner, at least waist high. Obi-Wan went outside to fetch the shovel and returned soon to help. He actually had to do this once before and was pleased how much more quickly the work got done with two. 'Everything is easier with two, ' his inner voice told him before he silently scolded it.

"There!" Leira announced with pleasure. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" Her smile was broad and it reminded him of the Victory Parade on Theed when the Gungans presented her with the Peace Sphere. He couldn't keep his eyes off her that day even though her smiles weren't necessarily meant for him. He pretended they were, however, and therein lay the problem. All these years he'd carried an attachment he thought lay dormant, only to discover it was alive and well and most likely one-sided.

"I need to go out and clean the filters," he informed her. "It'll probably take me a while."

"All right," she replied, her tone reflecting a good mood despite the heat and labor. "I'll keep working in here."

She was acting stranger than usual but he didn't wish to address that just yet. He had to get the evaporator cleaned out and running so they could have some water. When Obi-Wan headed outside, he noted she was busy in the kitchen.

* * *

How did everything get so confusing? She had her life planned out and one thoughtful gesture had changed everything! Never before had anyone presented her with a romantic gift. And that's what it was, despite all his arguments to the contrary. He blushed when he'd handed it to her. That could only mean one thing. He must have feelings for her! Which was good news, Leira figured, since she had some as well. She was surprised, however, and never would've imagined he had a romantic bone in his body. He was always so serious and mysterious, speaking with invisible people, and crouching down on the floor with his eyes closed.

But he was kind and apparently considerate. He was brave and loyal. And he liked her.

She owed him her life and wanted to express her thanks for all he'd done for her. The problem was, she didn't have any credits, and her skills at crafting were limited. While Leira cleaned the last of the sand out of the kitchen, she realized there was one thing she could do: make him mid meal. She'd been watching him do the same for her the past week. It didn't look too difficult. Surely, she could figure something out.

He had mentioned having some dried nerf in the cellar. If she could manage to find some vegetables as well, she could make a stew. Some of those beans she'd eaten in Mos Espa would be good, thought Leira, but first she needed to find the broth.

She began searching through the cabinets, shoving aside bags and containers, coming upon something she'd actually forgotten about. Behind a sack of meal lay her pistol. He hadn't hidden it very well, and Leira drew it out to study it.

It occurred to her this was all she needed. She now had her blaster and a pair of boots to walk in. She was all set and didn't hesitate. She grabbed her bag and went out the door.

* * *

The fuel lines had to be blown out and the filters cleaned, and believe it or not, everything seemed to be running just fine. Obi-Wan was feeling much better now that he'd experienced some mechanical success and he went into the house to tell Leira the good news, only to discover his home was empty.

Upon further observation, he also noted a few of the kitchen cabinet doors were left open. Specifically, the one where he had hidden her blaster pistol. He hadn't hidden it exactly, just put it away for safekeeping. He wasn't sure who exactly he was dealing with and in the beginning decided it would be wiser to play it safe.

Amazing how his moods ebbed and flowed so easily these days. His prior joy had been completely eliminated by her sudden absence. But why should he be so bothered by that? He knew this day was coming. They'd spoken of it often. Her wounds had healed up well enough for her to leave at least two days ago. It was time for her to go. The only true problem was that he'd insisted on escorting her into town himself - to make sure she was safe. She'd agreed to his plan, which may be the issue. It was _his_ plan. She was an independent woman and didn't hesitate in striking out on her own. It was the thing he liked best about her. So why should he be surprised to discover she'd left without him?

'You know why,' his inner voice whispered to him. 'She didn't even say goodbye.'

A few days ago, that wouldn't have mattered, but now it did, more than he cared to admit. He couldn't live with himself if he let her go back to Mos Espa without so much as a farewell. He might never see her again!

Before he talked himself out of it, Obi-Wan ran out to track her. Down the steps of the canyon wall he flew, across the valley below. But he skidded to a stop when he discovered her tracks began heading north, instead of east along the trail he had taken her to the Lars' farm. It was the safest road to Mos Espa. What was she thinking? If she headed north along the bluffs, she would most likely run into a tribe of sandpeople. She was in danger and she didn't even know it. Now, he had no choice but to follow her.

He increased his speed, following her footprints, finally catching sight of her standing at the base of a tall cliff face, her arms reaching up onto the wall. What was she doing?

"Leira!" he shouted as he approached, not wishing to scare her. When she turned to see him, she didn't look very pleased, he noticed.

"What are you doing out here?" she shouted back as he approached.

"That's my question to you! Don't you realize how much danger you could be in?"

"I can take care of myself," she argued back firmly. "I found my blaster, by the way."

"I didn't hide it. I was just storing it for you. I would've given it back any time you asked," he told her.

One cynical brow rose as if she didn't believe him. "Uh huh. Well, I've got it now, so I'll be fine. Why don't you head back?"

Had she lost her mind?

"I'm not about to leave you out here alone!" Frustrated, he placed his hands on his hips and cast her a scathing glare - just as his Master used to do to him. "And why didn't you do what we planned?"

"What are you talking about?" She mimicked his posture and glared at him right back.

"I thought we agreed..." a rumbling noise caused Obi-Wan to pause and listen.

"We agreed to what?" Leira prompted him, obviously annoyed.

He held up his hand to silence her, which on second thought probably wasn't his best idea.

"Don't put your hand up to me! I have a right to speak for myself! Just who do you think you are coming out..."

"Sh!" he insisted, as the noise grew to the point where Leira noticed it as well and spun to look toward the crest of the dune. As she did so, a lone dewback made its appearance, turned to look behind it once and then quickly headed down the distant knoll. It was followed by at least three hundred more.

The large lizard-like creatures were of no threat to humans. They were quite docile and were often used as pack animals. Sometimes they were even ridden. This herd was one of the largest Obi-Wan had ever seen and it was headed directly for them.

On either side of them was a rock wall, too steep to climb, and the valley between them was too long to get away.

"What are those things?" Leira yelled over the growing noise.

"Dewbacks. Something's spooked them. We've got to get to higher ground or we'll be trampled to death. Come on!"

Obi-Wan ran down the edge of the canyon wall looked for any place he could climb. A ledge, a boulder; anything that would get them off the ground and out of harm's way. Before he discovered it, the front line of the herd had reached them and their visibility was eliminated by sand and dust. He had spied a spot to climb, however, and he led Leira to it, helping her climb before he climbed it himself.

Below them the dewbacks ran by quickly, screeching in terror. Just then, Obi-Wan heard another sound; one that wasn't made by the dewback.

"There's the reason they're so afraid," he yelled, pointing uphill. At the top of the rise just behind the herd was a Greater Krayt. It was following the smaller beasts and snapping at them with its mighty jaws, trying to pick out the weakest prey and causing a panic. The vibrations of the stampede had started to cause rocks from above to tumble down upon them.

"This is insane!" Leira shouted, as they both squeezed atop a narrow ledge, pressed back against the stone, and protected their heads at the same time.

"Just hang on! It shouldn't last much longer!" As soon as the dragon made its kill, the herd would move on and they could leave without it noticing them. What they needed to focus on was keeping their footing and staying put.

No sooner had the thought crossed his mind, he heard Leira scream and saw her slip from the edge. He reached out for her just in time, grabbing hold of her wrist.

"Give me your other hand!" he shouted frantically, determination and grit showing on her face.

For once, she listened and grabbed hold with her free hand. Obi-Wan lifted her back up onto the narrow ledge and pulled her close. "Padme! Thank the Force you're all right..."

It took him a few seconds to realize what he'd said. She slowly withdrew from his embrace, her eyes revealing hurt.

"I'm not Padme," she told him assertively. "I'm Leira. But you don't seem to understand that. You want me to be this woman you loved, but I'm not her. I never will be."

She continued to look at him, the pain in her gaze causing a new kind of hurt Obi-Wan had never experienced before.

"I didn't..." he began. What could he say?

The awkward silence dragged on while the dewback herd dispersed. Up on top of the hill, the dragon was enjoying a fresh kill and they could now safely leave. Leira was the first one down and she stomped off without waiting for him.

"Hold on," Obi-Wan ordered. "Mos Espa is east. You were heading the wrong way."

"I'm not going to Mos Espa!" she shot back while still looking forward.

Was she going to Anchorhead then? Surely not Mos Eisley! Hadn't she learned her lesson? Just how stubborn was this woman?

"Then where in the hell do you think you're going?" he shouted back at her.

She did stop then, spinning to face him, her brow furrowed in anger. "Home! And here!" She slung her bag which hit him in the chest before it fell to the ground. "Make your own damn stew!"

Confused, Obi-Wan looked down to his feet and noticed the bag was emptied of a number of polta beans with dirt still attached to their roots. Leira must've found some and was planning on preparing them for him.

Great. Now he felt like a complete jerk.


	13. Chapter 13

_**.**_

_**Rose of Naboo**_

**Chapter Thirteen: "Revelation"**

**(o)-,-'—**

* * *

She didn't mind a bit of tension, an argument or two, but it seemed to Leira all she and Obi-Wan did was argue. He was so stubborn and a know-it all. Did he think she was stupid?

As she walked back home as quickly as she could – trying to put some distance between them, Leira fought back tears, worried he would think they meant something else. She was angry and that was all.

That was all!

One drop escaped, which he did notice. Dammit.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" she bit back. "I got sand in my eye." What was he, her personal watchdog?

Finally, they made it home, but she still needed refuge. She needed to be alone to think. This house was too small for that, however, and there was only one obvious choice.

"Is the evaporator functioning properly? How much storage do we have? Can I take a shower?" she asked quickly.

"Yes, enough, and yes," he replied, looking like a lost eopie.

She didn't wait for more conversation and stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. What was she going to do? And just how childish was she to think he loved her?

Leira undressed and started the shower, stepping beneath the cool trickle. It felt good to cleanse the dust and sweat from her body and she scrubbed herself vigorously, taking care around her still-healing wounds.

He definitely was in love with someone, but it wasn't her! It was a ghost! He was in love with a dead person. How twisted was that? How could she compete with a corpse?

Her diagnosis of crazy was still very much active. Nobody in their right mind would speak with the stars and carry a flame for someone no longer here. It made no sense. He made no sense! Being in love with him made no sense!

But she was, wasn't she? And that was the real twist, wasn't it? No matter how crazy he was, no matter if he seemed convinced she was someone who already died, she still had feelings for him.

That fact frustrated Leira to no end and disappointment in her own lack of good judgment began to boil her blood until she finally took it out on the bar of soap – which she threw across the room with all her might. She hadn't aimed that way, but the thing slipped out of her hand and hit the mirror hanging on the wall, shattering into a million pieces.

The noise apparently worried Obi-Wan who unexpectedly came bursting into the bathroom without a single knock. She was shocked and turned around quickly, placing her hands over her bosom.

"Obi-Wan! What are you doing?"

"I heard a crash. Are you all right?"

Watchdog indeed! She couldn't even get away from him in the bathroom? What were they, married already?

"I'm fine!" she yelled at him. She was embarrassed and grabbed for a towel while he just stood there, staring! "Get out!"

"Oh. Okay. Sorry," he uttered, looking rather befuddled.

The door shut behind him and Leira turned off the water. The look on his face had been more than disturbing and it changed everything. She was literally standing in the shower stall naked. Couldn't get any more bare, and the way he stared at her wasn't normal. His expression didn't reveal pleasure or even interest. It looked more as if he were upset, confused, or disappointed. Was her body really that repulsive?

Perhaps she'd been wrong all along. He obviously wasn't in love with her after all. And she didn't like the way that made her feel. It was time to regain her independence. It was time to go her own way.

* * *

**PNA-B1aM0-N/KCFL**. The series of embossed letters and numbers he'd seen on the back of her left thigh replayed in Obi-Wan's mind. He'd seen something similar before.

How had he missed it? True, he'd never completely undressed her while caring for her, and her wounds were on the opposite side, but it was frustrating he hadn't noticed it before. Frustrating because he knew exactly what that tattoo meant.

She was a clone. The KCFL and the numbers before it signified she was a product of the Kamino Cloning Facility. It told him her intelligence level was basic, level one-advanced, while her memory had been fixed at zero. No wonder she had no prior knowledge of Padme Naberrie-Amidala.

He knew this because during the Clone Wars, while pinned by heavy fire, he'd had a rather lengthy discussion with clone trooper Cody about the intricate details of being a replica. Cody had actually shown him his own tattooed serial number on his bicep, which was very similar to Leira's actually.

Obi-Wan was stunned, to say the least, not that she was a clone, but that he had missed it. He was more intelligent than this! Did he actually think Padme had been resurrected from the dead? Had been kept alive, mind-wiped and sent to spy on him? He, apparently, was of little concern to the Empire. Not a single hunter had tracked him down, nor had a Stormtrooper come into town to ask about his whereabouts. The galaxy was a big place, but he figured after a year, surely, someone would have recognized him. They had had to leave town quickly due to the presence of a bounty hunter searching for her. This led to the question: Who had cloned Padme and for what reason? He had his suspicions about the first question, but not the second. That one would require more investigation - something not easily accomplished while stuck in the Outer Rim.

Leira stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed, with a scowl on her face.

"I'm so sorry for intruding upon your privacy," he began his apology, expecting her to begin screaming, hurling insults or objects at him at any moment, but she didn't. In fact, she appeared quite calm; which made him nervous.

"I'm sorry about your mirror. I'll send out a replacement when I get into town," she replied flatly.

Wait. "What do you mean, 'when you get into town?' Before he finished his statement, Obi-Wan considered his words carefully. Perhaps he could learn after all. "Are you planning on going into town?"

"I am and I'll stand by our agreement because you're going to take me. And that's where we'll part. My time here has ended and I need to move on. There's so much to explore and discover, and I can't do it stuck out here in the middle of nowhere. Will you take me?"

There was that pain again. It was an ache located right above his belly and ran along his sternum. He swallowed hard to try to get some relief, though it didn't seem to help. "If that's what you wish," he told her," as the ache spread.

"I'll be ready to leave as soon as I get my things."

Obi-Wan glanced out the window. There were several hours of daylight left and not a cloud in the sky. He had no excuse to tell her no.

"Fine," he managed to say.

He had a feeling this trip was going to be a long and quiet one.


	14. Chapter 14

_**.**_

_**Rose of Naboo**_

**Chapter Thirteen: "Beginning"**

**(o)-,-;-**

* * *

He'd been right about one thing: It was a long and silent trek across the wasteland into Anchorhead. Obi-Wan didn't blame Leira for giving him the cold shoulder. He deserved to be ignored. He had treated her with contempt and had disregarded her feelings. He'd be lucky if she even considered him a friend, although it was a little late for that now. With each step, they were getting closer and closer to town. Once they'd stepped foot inside the city limits, she did actually acknowledge him, turning and grinning generously.

"This is it. Thanks for the escort."

It was a farewell of sorts. Not the one he had imagined before yesterday, but it would have to do. At least she was speaking to him now.

"Leira," he began, grasping onto rapidly fleeting hope. "I'm sorry for bossing you around so much. You are a grown woman and know what's right. I shouldn't have interfered. If you want to go out and get yourself killed, then be my guest."

This wasn't coming out right.

"What I mean is, I only kept following you because I care. I didn't want anything bad to happen to you. So much has already. If only we had more time, perhaps I could convince you that I…"

She was looking at him rather sympathetically, and Obi-Wan realized he was wasting his breath. She'd obviously already made up her mind.

"Perhaps if you ever manage to get off this sandpile, you can come to visit me," she replied happily as if her life had suddenly improved immensely.

"Oh? And where will you be?"

"I was thinking once I cash in this jewelry, maybe I can afford a transport to someplace else. Maybe someplace like…Alderaan. Maybe I'll go visit my old pal King Organa, and see what he's been up to."

She had no idea the danger she would put herself in by announcing herself to the galaxy! Others wouldn't be so quick to help her, and many would most likely expect a reward in capturing her. What then? Obi-Wan imagined the Emperor would certainly welcome his prize clone back.

If she were the only one. And what if she wasn't? What if there had been an assembly line of Padme clones like there had been of Jango Fett?

His head began to ache at the thought, although he sincerely doubted that was the case. Surely, Leira was one of a kind, although the reason for her creation remained unclear. He would consider the possibilities but he'd already taken too long to respond.

"Listen. I know you don't want to hear this, but you can't leave Tatooine. For your own safety, you have to stay." He spoke as sincerely and honestly as he could, and still, she looked at him compassionately as if he were the one who didn't understand.

Before she responded, she tiptoed up and placed a kiss to his cheek. "And that is why I have to go."

She took a few steps away before stopping and turning around once more. "Take care, Obi-Wan and tell the stars hello for me."

* * *

Selling the necklace Obi-Wan had given her was one of the hardest things she'd ever done but she needed the credits. There was no way she could afford a ride off-planet as she'd told Obi-Wan. That had just been a ruse, just to see what his response would be. Which ended up being exactly what she expected.

He didn't trust her. Why should he? He barely knew her. He obviously knew this other woman – this Padme woman, but she wasn't that person. He seemed to have trouble accepting that. He wanted her to be Padme, and that just wasn't going to happen. She was afraid that if she stayed with him much longer, he may perhaps mold her into his desires, and she may eventually become Padme.

Well, she didn't want to be someone else. She wanted to be herself and needed time to figure out who that was, exactly. So instead of heading to a distant planet, she'd stay here on Tatooine, travel to Mos Espa, get a job as she'd planned in the beginning, find a place to live and start a life.

When she arrived in town, Leira didn't know where to start, but then she remembered the only person who'd been kind to her; well, sorta. She found the old woman at the same stall, sitting in the same position, her toothless grin wide when Leira stepped up.

"You're back and you took my advice I see. Good to see you deary, and good to see you're still kicking!" The old crone hackled at her own humor while Leira took a seat on the ground next to her.

"It's been an adventure," she told her. "But I decided I've had enough of that and its time to settle down. You wouldn't happen to know of any place hiring, would you?"

"Beans on sale today. Two for one."

Leira grinned, knew exactly that meant, reached into her pouch and grabbed enough money to buy four. The greedy old businesswoman cackled yet again before handing over her purchase.

"It will be difficult for you dear. Slaves do most of the labor in these parts. You may try one of the gambling dens. Sometimes they hire pretty young things like yourself to tend the bars or wait on the customers."

"Perfect!" Leira thanked the woman and headed in that direction, optimistic about her chances. By the fourth establishment, however, her mood was starting to sour. What the bean seller had told her was true. Either slaves or droids were doing all the manual labor in this town. She walked into the next business with a scowl on her face and a chip on her shoulder.

"I need to speak to the owner," she demanded of the barkeep.

"You're talking to him," the older man replied as he wiped out a grimy drinking glass.

Leira took a breath and stated her case, although she suspected the response was going to be the same. "I don't care if you don't like girls, if you don't trust humans, or if you have a thing for droids, I need a job. I work hard, don't put up with any shit from anybody, and can take care of myself. I'll work any shift, not ask for overtime, and leave ten percent of my tips on your desk. What do you say?"

"I say, get lost."

She'd been refused, let down, and laughed at too many times today, and something inside just snapped. Before the bartender realized what was happening, a silver pistol was shoved up his broad, pockmarked nose.

"I'm stuck here and in order to survive, I'll do what I have to. You either hire me now or I'll come back as a gambler and wipe you out. I'm that good."

No matter what she said, it appeared everyone in this town thought she was joking, even this jerk. He laughed, but then caught her by surprise by grabbing the pistol and wrenching it from her grasp.

"Nice piece," he told her eyeing her weapon, which caused Leira's heart to drop. She may have just lost her best defense. "I'll give you a go. You've got some spunk. You can start tomorrow at 1500 hours. Don't be late."

She was elated but did her best not to show it, snatching her gun back from him. "Thanks. I won't be."


	15. Chapter 15

_**.**_

_**Rose of Naboo**_

**Chapter Fifteen: "Advice"**

**(o)-,-'—**

* * *

Before he'd even made it back home, Obi-Wan contacted Bail Organa. He kept telling himself he wasn't tattling on Leira, but he needed to give the man a heads up, just in case she was headed his way. He also needed to ask him for a favor.

It was the most difficult part of being confined to a single planet. Out here, he was unable to help in any manner. Bail had mentioned rumors of a rebellion. He would love to be a part of that, but his assignment was clear. He must protect Anakin's son and keep him hidden from the Emperor – at least until he was grown.

There was one thing Obi-Wan could do and that was to inform Bail of the Emperor's continued involvement with the Kamino Cloning Facility.

"They're the ones who provided the Republican army on such short notice aren't they?"

"The same," Obi-Wan confirmed. "And it appears as if the Emperor isn't finished with them. There's no telling what else he plans to do. If his thugs don't find Leira, he'll most likely order another to be made."

"For what reason?" Bail asked.

Obi-Wan hadn't had much time to think about this, but he knew Anakin, and at times, the young man was a loose cannon. There was no telling how hard he was to control now that he had the power of the Dark Side. "Perhaps he intends on using this clone to keep his apprentice in line."

"An interesting and frightening idea. To what ends will the Emperor go to get what he wants? Something needs to be done and I may have the volunteers who could carry out such a mission," Bail informed him. "A rebel alliance is forming quickly. The more systems the Emperor tries to bend to his will, the steadier our support grows. Some are too frightened to come forward, but I keep telling them there is no courage without fear. Now is the time to act."

He couldn't have said it better himself. "Keep up the good work Bail, and by the way; you may be getting a visitor. Leira has recuperated and is on her own. She mentioned possibly coming to see you, but I can't guarantee that."

"I would welcome her, but her location needs to remain secret, especially after the destruction of this cloning facility. Do your best to keep her on Tatooine."

"I'll try," Obi-Wan replied, feeling quite inadequate in that area. "But that woman seems to have a mind and will of her own."

"Don't they all?" Bail chuckled.

"I'll speak with you later. Take care Bail."

"You too, Obi-Wan."

After his conversation had ended, Obi-Wan continued home, making it through his front door just as the suns sunk beneath the horizon. He freshened up, ate and drank a little and then ventured back outdoors, where he took his usual stance on the rocky ledge overlooking the valley.

Sometimes he wondered if Qui-Gon answered his call, or if it were the other way around. He actually didn't signal for his old Master, but the man usually showed up anyway. Tonight he showed up in a rare display of random fractures of light blue. At first, all they could rely on was his voice. Apparently, achieving consciousness within the Force was a complicated matter, and it had taken his Master years to become successful. He continued to work on his abilities, but for now, a pixelated and vague resemblance of his figure was a sight for sore eyes.

"Good evening, Master," Obi-Wan began their conversation as he always did.

"Good evening, Padawan. It is a fair one at that isn't it?" The apparition looked skyward before taking a seat close by. "What's troubling you Obi-Wan?"

"She's a clone, Qui-Gon," the younger man began, his deep disappointment revealed in his tone. "I suspect Emperor Palpatine planned to use her against Anakin."

His Master thoughtfully stroked his beard. "An unusual tactic and a desperate one as well."

"I contacted Bail Organa and he's going to investigate and possibly destroy the cloning facility, just in case Palpatine decides to make another. If he hasn't already."

"A dangerous yet wise decision, but still I have a feeling that's not what's troubling you."

He often wondered if his Master had a sixth sense and could read his mind – especially now. Obi-Wan was still unclear as to what powers a Force spirit actually possessed. Or was all their focus on maintaining their identity and presence in this dimension? He'd never asked and was unsure if Qui-Gon would share the information. Maybe when he was older. If he lived that long.

"I really messed things up with Leira," he shared, trying his best not to sound like a petulant padawan.

"As in 'things,' am I to assume you have feelings for her?"

"Yes, but that's not what she thinks," Obi-Wan explained. "She thinks that I think she's Padme. Or that I want her to be Padme. I actually called her Padme yesterday. During a rather intense moment."

"I'm slightly confused," his Master pinched the bridge of his nose. Did apparitions get headaches too? "Because she looks similar, she thinks your feelings are being directed toward a dead woman?"

"I guess so." It was Obi-Wan's turn to massage away some tension building in his neck. "This is all new to me. You always helped me stay on the straight and narrow when it came to the Jedi Code. And I appreciate that, but since the Code nor the Jedi no longer exist, I thought it would be nice to have someone to talk to."

"What am I? Mashed tubers?"

There was a twinkle in the spirit's eye and Obi-Wan chuckled. "You know what I mean, Master. I'll be here for at least eighteen years. Maybe more. I thought….I don't know," Obi-Wan paused, unable to share the rest. He was simply too embarrassed.

"Human contact is essential to good health, Padawan – physical and mental. I would advise you to pursue this."

It was an answer Obi-Wan wasn't expecting. True, throughout their years together, his Master had taken several lovers, but he never had any long-term relationships. Sex wasn't forbidden by the Code, only serious romantic attachments. He hoped Qui-Gon understood that's what he wanted. He wasn't looking for a one-night stand.

"You realize I'm talking about a commitment, right? And not to the Jedi?"

"As you said yourself, Obi-Wan, the Jedi are no more. A commitment to their ancient set of rules is no longer required. Perhaps, it's time for you to be concerned with your own happiness. Sleep well, Padawan."

As usual, when his Master had said what he considered to be an important final word, he vanished.

His happiness. It was something he'd actually never considered. As a Jedi, he'd always been concerned with other's needs and safety. Besides Luke, he had no one else to look after. It would be nice to have someone to talk to regularly, eat meals with, and well…wake up next to. He wanted a helper, a mate, a companion and yes, a lover.

But would Leira make him happy? She was a woman of strong emotions. Perhaps, over time she would learn to control them. He could help her in that regard. Or maybe not. If he was actually going to do this, he needed to learn she wasn't about to do anything she didn't wish to. All he could do was make suggestions. He could do that, couldn't he? Not act like a Master Jedi and just like a man?

It seemed as if he didn't have a choice. His future mental health depended upon it.


	16. Chapter 16

_**.**_

_**Rose of Naboo**_

**Chapter Sixteen: "Life"**

**(o)-,—'—**

* * *

Her second-story apartment was small, but it was bigger than Obi-Wan's home, Leira noted proudly. She had a separate bedroom and bath and a combo kitchen and living area. On the wall across from her sofa, was a large open window that overlooked a busy street.

The first thing she'd done after signing the lease was paint. There was too much beige on this planet and she wanted to add a little color. She chose a soothing lilac blue for the living area walls and a slightly darker lilac for the bedroom. It would take her a while, but eventually, she would turn this place into a home; perhaps add a vase with some flowers on the windowsill, a new lamp in the corner, and some rugs on the floor.

There was a knock on her door and Leira opened it without bothering to check who it was. "Come on in, Sedra," she announced before a young woman entered. "You're right on time! The water just boiled so have a seat."

The visitor did as requested and waited patiently while Leira prepared their refreshments. Sedra was a slave girl who worked with Leira, although back in the kitchen area. She was red-headed, freckled and painfully shy, and Leira felt compelled to protect her. It had taken some doing but after a few weeks, once her boss had learned to trust her, she'd convinced him to let Sedra stop by just before their shift to give them a chance to talk. The young woman smiled and laughed easily in her company and it made Leira happy to call her a friend.

"I have a surprise for you," she announced, removing a cloth covering a plate on the crate she was using as a table. Beneath the cloth were several pieces of sweet pallie she'd conned out of a shop owner. It hadn't taken much effort. The darling Bith didn't have a chance. One would think with eyes that big, he could tell which cup the bean was under.

Sedra stared wide-eyed at the delicacies and picked up the biggest one, seeming almost reluctant to eat it.

"Go ahead. I'll probably be able to get some more." Leira chewed on hers and relished the tart flavor. She smiled as her guest joined her. They each ate a couple, shared stories of rude customers, and downed their tea just before Leira noticed the time. "We've got to go. Let me grab my things."

Leira stepped into the bathroom and glanced at the mirror. Her hair was still blond, but getting long enough to tuck behind her ears. She did so before tightening the leather belt about her short skirt and undoing another button on her vest. It couldn't hurt. Her tips had been a little less than usual lately and there were bills to pay. She added a bit more kohl to her eyes and then announced to her friend she was ready to leave.

They laughed and talked on their way down the steps and across the street to their job, and when Leira put on her apron, she smiled widely at the barkeep.

"Brill, there's nothing you can say to put me in a bad mood today."

"Is that so?" The balding man jabbed a crooked finger across the room toward a table against the far wall. "That one there's been here a while. Says he's looking for you. Be careful."

Someone looking for her? That couldn't be good news, unless... Leira took a good look through the smoke-filled haze and didn't see what she'd hoped for. There wasn't a handsome, copper-headed man sitting there, but instead, a tall, slim Weequay with a double-barrel blaster rifle.

"My bet is he's a bounty hunter. You wanted for something?" Brill asked her as she stared across the room, sizing up the visitor.

"Not to my knowledge," Leira answered stepping coyly toward the stranger. "Drink? Death stick? What's your pleasure?" she asked him, then waited to take his order.

His leathery face pinched together as he studied her features. "You look familiar to me." The Weequay's voice was deep. Not what she'd expected.

"I hear that all the time," Leira joked, shifting her hips provocatively. "Seems like I resemble some dead woman who used to be a senator or something."

The being held out a device that opened up to reveal a small scanner. "Would you place your thumb inside here please?"

"Now, why would I want to do that? So you can cut it off and sell it to the highest bidder? I wasn't born yesterday, you know. If you're not going to order anything or gamble, you need to leave. Brill doesn't treat solicitors or loiterers too kindly."

"Listen you little bitch." The bounty hunter's hand shot forth and grabbed her wrist, forcing her hand forward, while he manipulated her thumb toward the device. "I didn't travel all this way to lose out on this opportunity. Hold still!"

He should rush in and knock the creep out of his chair, but a quiet little voice told Obi-Wan to wait and watch to see what happened. It was difficult to do. The Weequay struggling with Leira was obviously a bounty hunter. They always stood out like sore thumbs; all decked out in leather and goggles, with high tech equipment and the latest blasters. Subtlety wasn't their best trait.

From his viewpoint, it appeared the being had a print scanner and was trying to force Leira's thumb into it. The problem with that was, he didn't know who he was dealing with. Obi-Wan was going to enjoy watching this.

With her free hand, Leira had reached inside her boot and withdrawn a long, thin vibroblade, which she thrust toward the Weequay's neck.

"Let go of me!" she demanded fiercely just as the bounty hunter jumped backward out of her reach and swung up his blaster rifle. But he was too late. Every being in the place had some type of weapon and they were pointing them all in the bounty hunter's direction. The Weequay was outnumbered twenty to one at least. Proving he was more intelligent than he appeared, he lowered his rifle before holding his hands up in surrender.

"I'll return for what's mine. You can count on it. I will get that reward!" He backed out of the den slowly and disappeared across the street. The customers in her workplace resumed their regular activity as if nothing unusual had just happened.

"You see?" Leira happily addressed the bartender. "Not one broken glass or chair this time!"

"Hmph," the man grumbled. "You still owe me for the last brawl you caused in here."

"I told you I'd pay and I will, so don't worry!"

Obi-Wan backed away from the doorway and walked down the street. He quickly cut through two alleys and caught up with the Weequay three streets over, where the bounty hunter stopped, leaned against a stairwell, and lit a death stick. It was nearing sunset and Obi-Wan waited. Before the streets darkened, the bounty hunter was on his third smoke and stomped the butt into the sand. At that point, Obi-Wan approached him in a friendly manner.

"Hello there! I overheard you speaking in the cantina a while ago and thought you could use some help."

"I don't need any of your damn help. Go away."

Obi-Wan smiled again. He had no intention of doing what the bounty hunter suggested. "You don't seem to understand. I know who you're looking for and I know where she goes after work. She has many friends, but she lives alone. Perhaps my information is worth some compensation?"

The being grumbled, chewed on another unlit stick and then reached into his utility belt, withdrawing a small credit, which he tossed to Obi-Wan. "Spill it and don't lie to me or I'll track you down and eat your liver for breakfast."

"I prefer dewback eggs myself, but to each their own. If you'll come with me, I'll show you."

Gullible. The whole lot of them. The Weequay followed him without question down the alley to the darkest and most abandoned place Obi-Wan knew of. Darkness was required because not a soul could witness what he was about to do.

"Nobody lives all the way out here!" the being barked as he placed his hand on his weapon. "Is this a trick?"

"No trick," Obi-Wan told him, "just a surprise."

The lightsaber was in his hand and its blue glow lit up the surrounding area quicker than the bounty hunter could blink.

"Damn Jedi. I thought we got rid of all you."

"You thought wrong," Obi-Wan grinned. "Now tell me what you want with that woman and who sent you."

"I ain't telling you anything."

"Then, you won't be needing this." With one swipe, the strap holding his blaster was in pieces and the weapon hit the sand. Then he brought the laser sword close to the being's cragged face, highlighting the numerous creases and cracks of his skin.

"What else can I rid you of?" Obi-Wan asked him." An ear? A nose? How about an arm or leg?" Small pearls of sweat appeared on the bounty hunter's forehead. He was nervous, although he didn't appear willing to talk.

"You do realize you'll have to kill me now that I know who you are. The price on your head far exceeds the girl's."

Well, it was good to know his life was worth something!

"I'm already dead, so I'm not telling you a damn thing!" the Weequay snarled.

Situations like this had always saddened Obi-Wan. Some beings were simply too stubborn for their own good. This wasn't his first standoff and no doubt it wouldn't be his last. He didn't have a choice. He couldn't just let him go. He was too big of a threat to Leira. Might as well get it over with.

With little effort, the Weequay lost his head and all Obi-Wan had to do was get rid of the evidence. He could leave no sign that a lightsaber was involved. He ended up dragging the body further out into the desert and setting fire to it. He kept the blaster for himself. It was an unusual design. Perhaps he'd give it to Leira.


	17. Chapter 17

_**.**_

_**Rose of Naboo**_

**Chapter Seventeen: "Visitor"**

**(O)-,-'—**

* * *

He'd always considered himself a patient man which was a good thing since her shift had extended until past midnight. Leira laughed and waved goodbye to other workers and even patrons as she made her way quickly across the street. Obi-Wan wasn't surprised she'd made friends so quickly. She was easy to talk to and get along with. Why then was he having such a hard time, he wondered.

He stay far behind as he watched her enter a building and head up a flight of stairs. When she was out of sight, he followed. With each step he repeated his new mantra: 'Be a man not a Master,' A man, not a Master…'

At the top of the steps on the left was a door which had been recently painted purple. This had to be her place. Obi-Wan knocked twice and waited, clasping his hands in front of him. Just before she appeared, he shook his hands free and assumed a more casual stance. _A man, not a Master!_

"Obi-Wan. How are you?"

She was much too calm for his liking but at least she'd smiled.

"I'm fine," he answered with a smile of his own. "May I come in?"

"That all depends," she said hopefully in jest, leaning on the doorframe. "Did you bring any bantha milk with you?"

"I'm sorry, no, but I will next time." And he meant it.

"I suppose so, since I'm in such a good mood," she replied, stepping aside to allow him entrance.

She certainly seemed happy. Life in the city seemed to suit her. Even her apartment was beginning to reflect her personality. Everything was colorful and bright.

"What brings you to Mos Espa?" she asked him before sitting down and crossing her legs casually.

Just how honest should he be with her? One side of his brain said completely, while the other argued it may be best to withhold certain information – that if he shared all his secrets, he would only push her way. Was there a happy medium? "I came to see you, actually."

"Oh? Would you care for a drink?"

She was up again and headed toward the kitchen area.

"Water's fine."

"No plain water," Leira replied, opening a small cooling unit. "I have herbal tea."

"That's fine," he answered. Master Yoda used to serve tea during their long talks in the Temple. It had been a while since he'd had any.

Obi-Wan accepted the glass, took a sip, and fought back a frown as soon as the bitter taste hit his tongue. He immediately set it aside on a nearby crate. "Thank you."

Leira poured her own glass from the container and drank it without any distaste.

"What did you want to see me about?"

Always with her there was no procrastination. No stalling. She preferred things straightforward and honest.

"I have a gift for you," he announced, returning to the hallway and retrieving the blaster rifle he'd set aside. He presented it to her and took a seat.

Leira cautiously eyed the weapon and clicked her tongue. "I recognize this. How did you manage to come by it?"

He had to remember why he came. "A nice old lady who sells beans down on the corner told me where you work. I came to see you and saw you were having trouble. I didn't intervene, I let you handle it, which you did very well by the way." She smiled when he complimented her, which gave Obi-Wan the courage to continue. "But after the bounty hunter left, I followed him, and let's just say, he won't be bothering you again."

Her brows shots up. "You killed him?"

"Yes."

"Whoa. I didn't think you had it in you. You seem to be the type of guy who prefers to negotiate his way out of trouble. Why did you do that?"

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Because whether you believe it or not, you need my protection. This wasn't the first bounty hunter to come looking for you and it won't be the last. Before you say anything, I'm fully aware you are a confident and independent woman. I think that's what I love about you most. However, you have to understand that it's always been my job to protect those who need it. I just can't help myself."

A small grin stretched her lips. "I bet that's the most you've ever said at one time in your entire life."

"I practiced all the way into town," he playfully informed her, studying her cautiously. He'd mentioned the word love. He meant to, and yet she hadn't either noticed or was ignoring it. He wasn't quite ready to announce it bluntly. "So, will you accept my proposal?"

"What proposal is that?"

And that was one thing he actually didn't care so much for: Her tendency to act dumb, when she was anything but. She was baiting him and he had no choice but to play along.

"To allow me to be a part of your life again. I can rent a room in town, keep an eye and ear out for anyone wishing to bring harm to you or Luke. It's actually smarter for me to be in town. This is the capital and the most active space port. If anything comes to Tatooine, it generally passes through here first."

Her smile had remained the same and her expression told him she was sympathetic and yet disagreeable. Damn.

"I'm sorry, Obi-Wan but the answer is no. You have your life and I have mine. I do care about you but I want to make my own choices, do what I want to do."

"I'd allow that," Obi-Wan told her, immediately regretting his choice of words.

"Hm. I can tell by your face, you just can't let old habits die. My guess is you were once some kind of officer in the military and you're used to giving orders and expecting others to follow them. The problem with that is, I'm not one of your soldiers."

"That's not what I meant," Obi-Wan tried to explain but merely received a pity pat to his knee.

"Take care Obi-Wan. It was nice to see you again. I'm going to go get ready for bed. You can let yourself out."

She rose to do what she said only to stop halfway down the hall. "And thanks for the blaster. It should come in quite handy!"

Leira stood still a few minutes inside her bedroom, waiting for the sound which would tell her Obi-Wan had left. Once she heard her front door shut, she came back out into the living area, sat down, and wept.

Why was he the way he was? Why was he so bossy? And why for heaven's sake was she in love with him! She was so excited to see him, and proud – genuinely proud he had killed that bounty hunter. She wasn't kidding when she told him she was surprised he'd done it. Killing non sentient, dangerous creatures was one thing – but to actually kill a living, thinking being? That took some guts, which only added to the mystery of who he really was.

The more she thought about it, the idea of him being a military leader made sense. It would explain his tendency to give orders, his need to protect others, and his skills in defense.

All those things were what attracted Leira most, other than his looks. But outweighing them all, and the one thing she simply couldn't get past was his insanity. Maybe that's why he was no longer in the military. Maybe they had discharged him because he was crazy.

"I don't need crazy in my life right now," she uttered before picking up her drink and putting it to her lips, only to freeze in the motion when she looked up and saw a shimmering bluish figure standing on the other side of the room. It appeared to be a man with long hair and a beard, with some sort of robe on, and he was smiling at her.

Leira screamed and threw her glass at him, only to watch it pass through the figure and shatter against the wall. She jumped and ran into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. There was a ghost in her apartment! Or else she was the one who was actually going crazy!


	18. Chapter 18

**.**

_**Rose of Naboo**_

**Chapter Eighteen: "Information"**

**(o)-,-'—**

* * *

"I'm sorry I startled you."

Fark and frag! He was behind her now! Leira immediately placed herself between the ghost and her bed, grabbing a small blaster she kept on top of her nightstand and aimed it at the intruder. "Who…what the hell are you?"

The spirit seemed calm despite her weapon, which gave her pause. Would blaster fire have any effect on a non-living entity? She slowly placed her gun back where she got it, keeping an eye on her visitor the entire time.

"My name is Qui-Gon Jinn," the spirit began his introduction. "When I was amongst the living, many years ago, I was a Jedi Master. Obi-Wan Kenobi was a student of mine."

She didn't believe in spirits and things like that. And what was a Jedi? "Hold on, I need a drink."

Leira went to her kitchen and opened the bottom cabinet to retrieve a wrapped jar containing alcohol she'd been skimming from the tap at her work. Over the last couple of weeks, she'd managed to fill almost half of it and poured some of the strong liquid into a small glass, downing the contents quickly. She closed her eyes, felt the burn, and hoped the toxic concoction would clear her head enough to make the apparition disappear.

It didn't work. Now he was standing in her living room. Or floating. It was hard to tell. He kept fading in and out of focus, and she couldn't actually see his feet.

"We can do this all night if you'd like. I have an eternity ahead of me," he said quite sarcastically, his hands clasped in front of him.

Fine! She set the glass aside and sat on her sofa, crossing her arms protectively. "What is it you want?"

"I want to tell you a little bit about the history of the Jedi and of Obi-Wan. Perhaps then you'll understand more of why he acts the way he does."

She was more than a little curious. A ghost was going to play matchmaker? Could this day get any stranger?

"I'm listening," she spoke with caution while struggling to wrap her head around what was happening.

The ghost actually took a seat next to her, causing Leira to scoot to the end and lean against the arm of the sofa. She eyed him warily as he began.

"I met Obi-Wan Kenobi when he was thirteen years old. He was strong in the Force, but small in stature and lacked confidence in himself. I won't bore you with the details, but after some struggle, I took him as my Padawan learner, my apprentice, in other words, and taught him the ways of the Force. We faced many trials together, fought side by side for many years. Until one day I faced an adversary who bettered me and here I am. I've been watching Obi-Wan from afar and have seen the bitter disappointment and betrayal he's had to endure. Not only did his own apprentice turn to the dark side of the Force and join with the Emperor, but he's had to witness the destruction and annhiliation of everything he once held dear: myself, his apprentice, the Jedi, even the woman he once considered the love of his life."

"You're talking about Padme," Leira cut in. She didn't understand most of what he'd just told her, but she did get that part.

"Padme Amidala was a unique person; a courageous and intelligent young woman who went from being the ruler of a planet to a leader of an entire galaxy. She was lovely and generous and in love with Obi-Wan's apprentice."

"What the fark! Sorry." Leira apologized. She'd been hanging around too many gamblers and her vocabulary definitely needed some tidying up. "Not only unrequited, but she actually fell in love with someone that close to him? I didn't know that. That's harsh."

"Not only did Padme love Anakin," the spirit contiinued, "she married him in secret. You see, Jedi weren't allowed to engage in any sort of romantic commitment such as marriage, and Anakin did so without his Master's knowledge. Obi-Wan didn't discover the deceit until the boy had turned to the dark side. When he went to Padme to locate Anakin, he found out she was pregnant. Obi-Wan confronted his wayward padawan, nearly killed him, but stayed his hand. He loved the young man too much to end his life. Padme, however, did not survive. She had confronted her husband herself and paid the ultimate price. Before her death, however, she delivered two children. One is Luke who lives here on Tatooine, and the other is Leia who resides with Queen Breha and Bail Organa on Alderaan."

Her head was spinning. "First off, what's the Force?"

"An energy force that surrounds everything in the galaxy."

"Okay, next question: What are Jedi?"

"Jedi are those born with the ability to read the Force in a way which gives them certain abilities, which they use for good."

"Certain abilities?"

"Jedi undergo intensive training in the use of a lightsaber, but they may also manipulate space, the connection between objects, defy gravity to an extent, and even control another's thoughts."

"Are you kidding? Has Obi-Wan been controlling my thoughts? Is he manipulating me?"

"Of course not," Qui-Gon quickly explained. "Mind control only works on those with minimal intelligence."

"I see." Leira had leaned forward, intensely listening what this ghost had to say. "So, Obi-Wan has all these special abilities. Why haven't I ever seen him use them?"

"Obi-Wan has been assigned to be the guardian of the son of Anakin, who may someday prove to be the savior of the Republic. I am not a prophet, but his presence within the Force is strong, and Obi-Wan is here to help keep that hidden from his father. The dark side of the Force is where all evil resides and it is from that source, Anakin and the Emperor draw their power."

Now may be the perfect opportunity to ask some questions she'd been wanting an answer to for a long time. This spirit seemed to have all the answers.

"One of my first memories is of an evil looking man with yellow eyes. He was old and his face was surrounded by a black hood. Who was that?"

"That would be Emperor Palpatine, also known as Darth Sidious," Qui-Gon replied.

"Why would I remember him? What am I, his daughter or something?"

The longer the spirit took to reply, the more nervous Leira got. Perhaps she was and that was why he was trying so hard to find her!

"I'm still uncertain if sharing this information is wise, but you are a living human being with freedom and you deserve to know your origin. This may be difficult to understand, but I'm here to answer any question you may have. You were not born. You were engineered on a planet called Kamino. The Kaminoans have perfected the science of cloning and you are a fine example of their success. You are an exact replica of Padme Amidala. "

"Yes, I've been told that," Leira said flatly. This was too much information and she stood up, her mind refusing to accept it. "That's nonsense! I'm not her! Ok, I may look like her, but I have no memories of being her. Shouldn't I at least have a few?"

"Not necessarily" the ghost explained. "During the cloning process, the Kaminoans can control access to memories and knowledge, even eye color. They wanted you look like Padme, but they didn't want you to have knowledge of her. Do you wonder why?"

"Of course I do." Leira pondered. "If I was created to look exactly like her but not realize I am, and I remember the Emperor's face, that tells me has some evil intention for me."

"That is what Obi-Wan and I believe. Which is why he is doing his best to keep you out of their hands. Do you understand now why he is going to the extent he is to protect you?"

Leira began pacing. "I'm starting to, but what I don't understand is why you're telling me all this. You don't even know me."

"Several reasons." Leria jumped back in surprise. The ghost was standing directly in front of her and she hadn't even seen him get up! "I love Obi-Wan," he was saying, "as much as any father, and I do not wish to see him spend his life in the Jundland Wastes cursing at a broken down generator. I know him well and he would never tell you these things himself. He can be quite stubborn, but he has feelings for you and I trust in that."

Qui-Gon's admission brought a smile to Leira's face and she turned away to hide her reaction. So, he wasn't crazy after all, except maybe crazy for her, which was wonderful news!

When Leira turned back to thank the ghostly figure, it had vanished. Maybe he'd hear her anyway. "Thank you Qui-Gon for trusting in me and telling me what you did. I'll do my best to make him happy."

A deep voice blew through her apartment as if on a breeze. _"I know you will." _


	19. Chapter 19

_**.**_

_**Rose of Naboo**_

**Chapter Nineteen: "Deal"**

**(o)-,-'—**

* * *

She wasn't sure where he was, but her gut was telling her Obi-Wan was still in town. After speaking with his Master's ghost the prior evening, Leira had a feeling he wouldn't give up that easily. It was why she took extra care in preparing herself for work the following morning, intentionally buttoning up more than usual and wearing a lot less cosmetics.

Amazing how a little information could change her entire outlook. She'd often wished to see him in town but now was counting on it. They needed to talk. There was a lot she had to say.

The afternoon dragged on and time had definitely slowed down. Leira focused on her duties and her customers, needing as many tips she could collect, but she also kept one eye on the door. Surely, any second he'd come strolling in. But hours passed, she didn't see him and the disappointment began to affect her mood.

A few hours into her shift, Brill had to intervene before she'd caused another scene. She hadn't been paying attention and accidentally spilled a drink on a particularly nasty Dug. She'd always had trouble knowing which of his claws to hand his beverage to and this time she chose the wrong one. It ended up on the floor and the Dug ended up cursing in her face. She cursed back, was threatened, returned the threat, and was about to pull the vibroblade from her boot when Brill stepped up.

"I don't know what's wrong with you but your temper is getting the best of you today," the bar owner hissed at her while escorting her away from the furious Dug. "Maybe you need to go home."

"No!" Leira argued. She needed the credits and at home all she'd do was think about Obi-Wan. Although, in reality, that's all she was doing at work. "I won't let it happen again. I'm sorry."

"Listen. I'm not angry with you," Brill told her quietly. "But you need to get home before dark. A customer told me there's a suspicious being watching your every move. He's standing in the alley across the street."

"But," Leira wanted to argue.

"Don't worry, you can come in early tomorrow. I don't want to lose my best waitress. Now go."

"Thanks," Leira smiled at her boss. He was pretty tough around the edges like overcooked lamta, but in the middle he was a big softy. "I'll see you tomorrow."

After she hung up her apron, Leira tried peeking out a window, but all she could see was a shadowy figure in the alley. It was too difficult to make out who or what it was. Indeed, he was watching the bar as Brill said, and she couldn't help but recall the bounty hunter who'd visited her just the day before. Was her existence truly that valuable and was this what she had to look forward to?

Determined to do the best with the life she chose, Leira snuck along the wall of the bar, went through the supply room and out the back door. She made her way through the backstreets of Mos Espa, saying hello to familiar faces she passed, and came up behind the stranger. Weapon in hand, she stepped forward slowly. From this vantage point, he appeared to be human, but it was hard to tell anything else since he was wearing some type of cape with a hood over his head.

Leira inhaled long and slow before taking another step, but before she could issue out any type of warning, the being had moved. And he had moved so fast, she couldn't execute any type of defense. Before realizing what had happened, he had her pinned to the wall and her blaster was on the ground.

She had squeezed her eyes shut in reaction to the impact with the wall and when she opened them, she beheld a wonderful smile and a pair of magnetic gray-green eyes.

"You know, you should never try and sneak up on a….man like that," he told her.

Leira smiled back, thrilled with the fact he was still holding her, although his grip had loosened substantially. Her heart was pounding and she wished to stay in this position for much longer, but there were things they needed to discuss. "I think you chose the wrong word," she told him, causing one of his coppery brows to lift.

"Which word is that?" he asked while staring at her mouth.

"Man," Leira informed him. "What I think you meant to say was Jedi."

His brows moved again, but this time in the opposite direction. He released her and took a step back. "How do you know that word?"

"Let's just say that last night I spent some time talking to the stars," she teased him, trying to lighten his sudden sober mood. The last thing she wished to do was push him away, just when she had him figured out.

Obi-Wan backed up and turned, his hands rising to grip his hips. She could've sworn she heard a curse followed by the ghost's name, and he didn't look pleased when he turned back around.

"And what did my dear old Master have to say?"

"We just talked," Leira said casually, as she began to walk away. When she noticed he was following her, she smiled.

"About?" Obi-Wan prodded.

"Interesting things actually," Leira stalled, as she crossed the busy street and headed toward her apartment. "Life, love, and happiness. Things like that."

She made her way up the steps, taking care to add a bit of a swing to her hips as she did so. She unlocked her door when she made it to the top and motioned for him to enter.

"Would you care for a drink?" she offered. He didn't look as concerned by this time and possibly a little flustered.

"Do you have anything stronger than tea?"

Leira retrieved her secret stash and poured him a glass of whiskey, which he immediately tipped back, scowling as the liquid went down his throat. "Now," he said, setting the glass aside and taking a seat, "tell me what all did he say?"

She loved having the upper hand. It gave her the opportunity to control this tricky conversation. "Just a little bit about your history, which is fascinating, by the way. I may have heard the word Jedi once before, but I didn't know who they were. I guess they were before my time." She smiled at him playfully before taking a seat, rotating to face him. "Can you move stuff with just your mind?"

His frown told her she may have gone too far.

"Will you please be serious?"

"I'm sorry, I will." His hand was on his knee and it was simply too tempting to ignore. Leira took a huge risk and reached for it, gently placing her fingers against his palm. When he squeezed her hand instead of pulling away, it gave her the confidence to continue.

"I think he wanted me to realize what sort of man you really are and why you're so determined to protect me. Apparently, I'm pretty important to the Emperor and it's always been your job to pursue the guilty and protect the innocent. So, naturally, you have this innate responsibility to keep me safe."

"It's more than that," Obi-Wan replied softly, his gaze capturing hers.

"Oh?" Leira squeaked. Why was she nervous all of a sudden? Isn't this what she wanted? _You've never been with a man before, you dummy. Of course you're going to be nervous! _ Her inner voice pointed out.

"I realize the fact you look like Padme bothers you, that you don't trust my feelings are genuinely for you. I've been thinking about that…"

Honestly? Didn't he realize that it no longer mattered? The touch of skin, the heat of his gaze were doing things to her no man ever had before. She could really care less about who she looked like!

"And I have an idea," Obi-Wan continued.

Go to bed? Have wild and romantic sex? That sounded like a good idea to her!

"We should date," he said proudly with a smile that confused the frag out of her.

"Date?" She tried to conceal her disappointment behind a forced grin.

"See each other, spend time together," he explained unnecessarily. "Go to dinner, go out dancing, watch the stars together."

There was a sparkle in his eye much like those stars in the heavens and she couldn't say no. She didn't necessarily agree with him but she couldn't resist him.

Okay. So they would take it slow. Slow was better than nothing.

"I think that's a great idea," she told him.

He lifted her hand to place a kiss to her knuckles, thus sealing their deal.


	20. Chapter 20

_**.**_

_**Rose of Naboo**_

**Chapter Twenty: "View"**

**(o)-,-'—**

* * *

It was closing time at Brill's and Leira was counting her tips in the shadows. Pleased with her night's earnings, she approached her employer with a grin.

"Did you have a good night?" the man asked while he wiped out dirty glasses with an equally dirty bar towel.

"Not bad," Leira told him, handing over ten percent of her gratuity as part of their agreement. She was slightly nervous asking him what she was about to, although he seemed to be pleased with her job performance.

"I have a favor to ask," she told him while taking a seat at the bar. "I've been working here for a couple of months without a break and I'm asking for one now. I need this fifth day off."

"Oh?" Brill responded without a pause in his activity. "Have something important to do? Can't imagine what. Pod races ended years ago."

Leira hesitated because she knew what was coming. Brill sometimes treated her like she imagined a father would. She had come to know him quite well, however, and knew if she didn't give him the details he wanted, there was no way she was getting off work.

"I have a date," she decided to just come out with it and take the hit.

"With who? A Jawa? No, let me guess, Vr'gan, your favorite Dug."

"Funny," Leira smirked. "Actually, he's a moisture farmer."

Brill did stop then and eyed her with concern. "Girl, I'd advise against that. It's a hard life of scraping by, exposed to the sand and heat all the time. You don't belong out there."

"Oh, I'm not moving out of town," she insisted. "I've found my place here. Besides, we're not getting married, so don't be ridiculous."

"Hm." Brill returned to his task. "Do I know him? Has he been in?"

Something told Leira to be careful with the details. "I don't think so. His farm is pretty far up north," she lied.

"Up north? How did you meet him?"

She'd never seen Brill so curious before. "I met him when I first arrived; at the space port," she lied again.

Why all the questions? Leira wondered. Is this what normal fathers did? Or did she need to be concerned? What if he was a spy planted by the Emperor! _Don't be dumb she reprimanded herself. If he was going to turn you in, he would've done that already. _

"I'd like to meet him sometime. I can't imagine anyone on this sandpile would be worthy of dating my favorite waitress," the cantankerous older man stated.

The end of the galaxy was certainly happening soon, because an epic event just occurred: Brill smiled. Well, it wasn't actually one showing teeth. She wasn't sure he had many, but it was a grin of sorts, so it counted.

"So I can take the day off?"

"Sure," Brill replied, while putting the glasses back on the shelf behind him. "Just be sure to make it up next week."

She could do that. "No problem. Thanks Brill."

"Hmph," he grumbled. "Get home. It's late."

* * *

She'd been saving up her tips for the past several days – ever since Obi-Wan made the proposal for them to start dating. Her plan was to return to Anchorhead and buy back the necklace he'd given her. She'd been forced to sell it to have enough money to get by, but now that she was on her feet, she wanted it back. The trouble was, she didn't yet have enough for a ride back and forth plus the purchase. And knowing the way these junk dealers on Tatooine operated, they'd probably marked the price up on her necklace so high, she couldn't afford it anyway. So she went to plan B and decided to purchase a new outfit. The two she wore to work were stained and starting to unravel at the hems. For this special night, she would wear something new.

The choices in the dry goods store even on Mos Espa were limited, unless she wanted to just buy the fabric and make her own clothes. But she didn't know how to sew, and she didn't have time to learn.

She ended up purchasing a dark rose-colored sleeveless tunic and a brown skirt shorter than what most the females on Tatooine wore, she noticed, but it made little sense to Leira to wrap her legs up in fabric when it was so blasted hot. Once she added her belt and boots, the outfit would be complete, although it was missing one thing. She sure would like to have that necklace back. It would've matched her outfit perfectly.

The following evening, she stared at the new clothes spread out on her bed and wondered at the sandflies that seemed to swarm in her stomach. What were they going to do? Where would they go? She had no idea and he hadn't mentioned it. She hadn't seen him since they'd made their date a few days ago and assumed he'd gone back out to his farm, or maybe he went to check on Luke.

The thought never crossed her mind he wouldn't show, unless something happened to him. But how could it? He was one of those Jedi and had a ghost watching over him. She figured he was the safest man on Tatooine. On the other hand, she'd never imagined he'd be early, but there was a knock on her door and it was his voice on the other side. She wasn't even dressed yet! Leira hollered for him to enter and told him she'd be right out.

Her hair had grown remarkably fast and was now past her shoulders. She'd decided to keep the blond but mixed it in with the natural brunette that had grown out. For the evening, she added a bit of kohl to her eyes, though not too much, and just a touch of gloss to her lips. Then, she quickly put on her new outfit and viewed herself in the bathroom mirror. Pleased enough with her appearance, she stepped out to greet Obi-Wan.

He was waiting on the sofa and stood when she entered. He was acting strangely, almost as if he was nervous himself, and he was holding his hands behind his back.

Leira kissed his cheek. "You're a little early," she playfully scolded him.

"I know," Obi-Wan replied. "My apologies, but I have something to show you and I was too anxious to wait any longer."

From behind his back he pulled out a small box and offered it to her.

Puzzled, Leira took it, opened it, and immediately fought back tears. She didn't want her eyes to run down her face.

"How?"

Obi-Wan took the necklace from her hand and placed it around her neck, tying the cord himself. "A bit of deductive reasoning," he told her. "And a whole lot of bargaining."

"Oh no. How much did you pay for it?" She felt quite guilty. He'd already bought it once and because of her stubbornness, he'd had to buy it again!

"A lot more than I did the first time," he noted with a slight chuckle. "Don't worry about it. I would buy it ten times over just to see your face light up again like that."

"Stop," Leira punched his chest playfully, "or I'm going to have to redo my makeup."

His smile for her was different, though she couldn't describe it. It was somehow warmer and it was making her stomach sandflies perform acrobatics.

"Ready to go?" he asked while holding out his arm.

She accepted the escort readily. "Exactly where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

Somehow, she knew he was going to say that.

"I'm early for another reason, but we need to hurry or we're going to miss it," he told her as he led her out the door.

They walked out of town and toward a cliff.

"Watch your step," he told her, as he helped her over some rocky terrain.

"Don't tell me we're going up there," Leira pretended to pout as she looked up a steep and rocky trail.

"I'll help you. Trust me."

The simple phrase convinced her to continue the climb. By the time they'd arrived at their destination, she was a little out of breath, but the sight before her took it completely away. At the peak on flat surface was a blanket and a large basket. Beyond that was what appeared to be a sheer drop.

"Join me," he said as he gently pulled her forward.

She did as requested, sitting on the textured throw and waited. From within the basket, Obi-Wan withdrew two tall glasses and a bottle of dark liquid. He pulled the cork from it and poured some.

"Alderaan Toniray. It's quite rare. I've been saving it for a special occasion," he told her.

Leira studied the liquid in her glass, the way it seemed to cling to the inside as she twirled it around. It was dark red and smelled like palli.

"Go ahead and try it," Obi-Wan suggested. "You can't enjoy it by just staring at it."

Leira offered him a smirk and then tilted the glass to her lips. Her tongue had never experienced such an exquisite taste before. She held the liquid in her mouth for quite a while before swallowing it.

"That's wonderful!" she told him, deciding to drink it as slowly as possible to make it last. "Where were you hiding this?"

"In the cellar," Obi-Wan answered before testing the alcohol himself. "Beneath the dried tubers."

"I hate tubers," she pointed out.

"I know. That's why I hid it there."

He was in a mischievous mood. She liked him this way. Who was she kidding? Her feelings went much deeper than like. The question was, when would be the right time to tell him that?

"There's more," Obi-Wan mentioned, burying the bottom of his glass in the nearby sand so it wouldn't tip over.

From within the basket, he withdrew a loaf of hard bread and some fresh nerf tenderloins wrapped in bantha cheese. There was also sliced palli on a plate, which he lay in front of her.

"This is a feast!" she exclaimed. "You've been holding out on me."

"I can't take all the credit," Obi-Wan explained. "You know the toothless old lady who sells the bean pods?"

"Tann," Leira supplied the name.

"Yes, that's her. She's a helluva cook and she likes you."

"We talk often," Leira pointed out before she placed a piece of the meat onto some torn bread and took a bite. "You're right. This is really good."

"I'm getting to know her," Obi-Wan took a bite as well and looked out across the dune. "And finding out all your secrets."

"Ha," Leira laughed sarcastically. "I don't have any secrets. Not any more." It had taken her a few days to get used to the idea she was a clone. But as long as no one knew and didn't treat her differently, it didn't matter. Especially Obi-Wan. It seemed his opinion of her mattered more than anybody else's, and so far, he didn't treat her different, just special – and she enjoyed that.

"So, why did you drag me all the way up here?" she pondered aloud while they continued to eat and drink the delicious beverage.

"You'll have to wait and see," he answered. "Just a few more minutes."

A few more minutes was more like half an hour, but it gave them time to talk about her job, the Lars, and their farm. She was mostly concerned about Beru. Moisture farming was a tough life and the young woman didn't seem to have adapted all that well. Leira made it a goal in her mind to go out and visit Beru soon.

"All right, it's time," Obi-Wan announced before cleaning up their meal leftovers and putting them back into the basket. He then scooted up close to her and put his arm about her waist.

The new position felt very nice but she was confused. He was staring out toward the horizon as the twin suns moved toward it.

"Uhm," she felt inclined to say. "What exactly are we looking for?"

"Sh," he told her. "Just wait."

In a few minutes, the sky above the pale dunes began to transform, taking on hues of pink, purple, orange, red, yellow, and every shade in between.

"Oh my stars, I've seen several sunsets, but never anything like this!" she exclaimed in awe of what she was witnessing.

"This is the best spot on Tatooine. I can't tell you why. It might have something to do with…"

"Sh." It was her turn to quiet him. She didn't need all the scientific details about what they were seeing. She just wanted to enjoy it.

Much too quickly, the scene had completed and a darker shade of blue took over. A few stars had begun to appear and Obi-Wan offered his hand to lift Leira to her feet.

"Time to go," he told her.

"Thank you for this," she told him sincerely. She recalled a time when he had invited her to look at the stars and how she could've cared less. Funny how being in love seemed to change her point of view.


	21. Chapter 21

_**.**_

_**Rose of Naboo**_

**Chapter Twenty-One: "Peace"**

**(O)-,-'—**

* * *

"Doesn't that fella have anything better to do with his time?" Brill asked as he counted tonight's income before closing up. It was Leira's turn to sweep up and wipe down the bar.

She paused in her activities and glanced at Obi-Wan who sat quietly in a corner, grinning at her while watching her every move.

"And I don't like the way he looks at you. Every time you turn around his eyes are glued to your ass."

Leira chuckled. "He wouldn't be the first customer to do that in here," she pointed out.

"I wouldn't exactly call him a customer," Brill argued. "He's been nursing that red dwarf for hours. I don't like him," her boss complained, going back to his counting. "He's neglectful. He should home tending his farm."

Leira laughed quietly to herself as she continued to wipe up a variety of questionable substances down the length of the bar's surface. "He bought something and that's your rule of taking a seat."

"I might have to change that rule," the owner grumbled.

"Okay. Let's have it. Why do dislike him so much?" Leira stopped and stepped up to face her boss.

The older man shook his head and stopped counting, mumbled something about never hiring another female and then gazed at her with bloodshot and weary green eyes. "I've never had no family of my own. And you," he paused to clear his throat, "have been like a daughter to me. I just don't want anyone to take you away. That's all."

The surprising sweetness of his statement filled her eyes with tears and Leira felt compelled to lean over the bar and hug the man. He smelled of sweat and alcohol but she didn't care. He had a heart of gold and she cared for him a great deal.

"I love you too," she whispered in his ear, "Dad."

"All right, all right," an embarrassed Brill gently pushed her away. "Get back to work. I don't pay loafers."

When she was finally finished with her duties, Leira checked the chrono. It was past midnight and still Obi-Wan sat, waiting on her. She joined him at his table.

"You had a moment with Brill, I see," he pointed out.

"Yeah, he's just a big softy. He doesn't care much about you, though," she teased him.

Obi-Wan's eyebrows shot up, expressing mock surprise. "Seriously? And why not? I'm a likable guy."

Leira reached across the table and was met halfway. The couple held hands and both studied the way their fingers intertwined.

"He's worried you're going to marry me, drag me out to your moisture farm, and he'll never see me again." Leira glanced up to see if her bait had been taken. They'd been dating for a few months now, and it was obvious they belonged together. Wasn't marriage and family the next step?

A sparkle in his eye and a smirk of his mouth revealed she hadn't fooled him in the least. "He has reason to be worried because that's exactly my intention."

Her lure had worked too well and her brows dropped with concern. Living out in the heat and dull environment of the Jundland Wastes was the last thing she wanted to do!

Obi-Wan chuckled and squeezed her hands. "Don't worry, I wouldn't take you away from the life you've established here," he confirmed which eased her worry. "You've made several friends and besides, Brill would have my head."

"Good," Leira sighed. "I mean, I love you and all, but I really don't want to spend my life shoveling sand out of my toilet."

His shoulders shook with silent laughter before his demeanor swiftly changed. "Hold on. Did you just say you loved me?"

It was her turn to look confused. Farg! She didn't want to be the first! She'd just played her best card!

"Haven't we said that before?" she squirmed in her seat a little.

"No, _we _haven't," Obi-Wan confirmed with a smile, which only made her feel worse. "But before you go running and screaming out into the dunes, let me assure you I love you as well, although I'm in no big hurry to exchange vows. Are you?"

"Of course not," Leira informed him. "Although," she began massaging his thumb provocatively and put on an expression she hoped looked seductive and not like she'd swallowed a bug. "We could pretend we did."

It was his turn to squirm now and Leira acknowledged the transition of power in her favor with an alluring smile.

"I have nothing against physical intimacy and Force knows we've come close to it several times."

His blush was charming, to say the least. "Then what are we waiting for?" she pushed the subject. She was tired of pleasuring herself in the heat of the night, her mind filled with his image while her bed was empty. "We've been seeing other for over three months. I love you, you love me. Isn't it time?"

Obi-Wan returned to the study of her hands, which had become more and more callused by broom handles and mop buckets. "I'll know when the time is right. You mean enough to me that I don't want to rush into anything. I'm afraid you're just going to have to trust me."

It was a disappointing answer, but one she'd have to live with. "In the meantime?" she prompted him.

"In the meantime," he gazed at her across the table with a hint of a playful smirk. "We'll continue to get to know one another, take long walks, watch a few more sunsets, and enjoy delicious food and drink."

"And make out," Leira supplied her own item to his list. "Don't forget about that."

"Of course," Obi-Wan seared her with his heated gaze. Just who was seducing who now? "How could I forget?"

"All right you two," Brill complained as he turned off the lights. "I'm closing shop and you need to get the hell out of here."

"My place?" Leira suggested as they stood, maintaining their touch with one hand. They had actually gone to the apartment he was renting across town once, and how could she put this – she'd seen bigger storage closets than that. Why anyone would want to relieve themselves while staring at their kitchen was beyond her. It was one room with one tiny window. So, yes, they were going to her place!

"If you insist, although you should know, I bought something for my flat the other day," he told her as they exited the cantina. "A curtain," Obi-Wan said proudly. "I got tired of sitting on the toilet and staring at citizens walking past. I needed a little more privacy."

The word 'flat' is what Leira laughed about. Was that supposed to make his place sound more sophisticated? He essentially was living in a restroom! Whenever he did decide it was time for them to wed, she would absolutely insist on moving him in with her. Her apartment wasn't the roomiest in Mos Espa, but it was definitely a step up from his!

"I'm proud of you," she told him with an added bump of her shoulder. "You're becoming quite the interior decorator."

"Hardly," he mentioned as they began the climb to her home. "I actually prefer your place. I'm getting rather fond of all the color."

Leira often worried she may have gone overboard in that area. Over the past several months, she added more and more until there was essentially every shade in the galaxy on her walls, on her floors, on her sofa and bed. It made her happy, though, and that's what mattered. She'd even taken up painting and had hung a couple of bright, abstract pieces on the wall next to her sofa. Sometimes Obi-Wan joined her, and she could imagine the hobby was something they could do together as they grew older.

She shook her head in amazement. A year ago, who would've thought she'd be making plans to be married and growing old with a man; especially a man who was once a Jedi?

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked her, obviously reading her expression. He stepped inside the apartment and headed straight for the sanitizing towels, knowing that cleaning her hands and face was the first thing she did every night when she got home.

"I was just thinking what a lucky gal I am," she teased, accepting the towel and beginning her ritual. "To have my own place, a job, a hobby, a man to love. Not everyone is so lucky."

Her observation caused Obi-Wan to turn serious, which wasn't her intention. He took a seat on her sofa and told her what was on his mind. "You're right. Not everyone can say that, especially these days. With the Emperor spreading his tyranny throughout the galaxy, there are millions who are suffering, even losing their lives. I hope this rebellion starts soon. The good citizens left need to rise up against him and fight back."

Although Leira agreed with him, it was a topic she'd rather not discuss tonight. It tended to sober Obi-Wan and depress his mood, when she felt it was her job to make him laugh and keep him happy. What better way to do that than to suckle his earlobe?

She began the task, only to be asked not to. "Not tonight. I've got a lot on my mind," he told her while tilting his head away.

She wasn't about to give up that easily and swung one leg over his lap and straddled him, sliding her lips from his ear to the hollow of his collarbone. Leira blazed a trail of kissing straight up from that point, rubbed her face in his beard and then pressed her lips against his own. A deep growl moved up his throat as he grabbed her and pinned her against the cushions, plundering her mouth with his kiss. Leira thrilled in her success and wrapped her legs around his body. Between them, she could feel the evidence of her efforts pressing against her thigh. She wanted him so badly but would do as he asked. She wouldn't push him until he was ready.

She ended their long kiss and held tightly onto him.

"You're quite the distraction," he teased, taking a turn to apply his lips to her neck, hitting the one spot that made her squirm – which he already knew about and often exploited. "Thank the Force we didn't meet when I was a Jedi," he growled in her ear.

"And what would you have done?" she pushed, curious to know his answer.

"Possibly broken my vows," he told her leaning on his elbow and hovering over her while his fingers traced a line of fire from her neck to her cleavage and back again.

"No you wouldn't have," she chuckled in disbelief.

"You're probably right," he agreed in a serious tone. "But you would've tempted me more than anyone ever had."

"Good to know," Leira teased, running her hand down his thigh. "So, you've had a few relationship, I take it?"

The look on his face expressed his regret in opening up the topic, but they'd decided in the beginning of their relationship to share everything. No more secrets.

"A few," he agreed.

"Can you be more specific?" she prompted while pinching his backside.

"Ow," he playfully complained, planting a quick kiss to her mouth. "If you insist." He rolled his eyes before continuing. "Let's see: first there was Siri, who was a fellow padwan. Then there was Cerasi, Lana, and of course, Padme."

"That many, huh?" Was she jealous? That was unexpected.

"Most were merely infatuations when I was young," he explained.

"Except for Padme. You told me you were twenty-four when you met. You knew what you were doing." Leira argued. After all this time she still couldn't quiet that little voice in the back of her mind that kept whispering it wasn't her he was in love with. How could it be?

"I did," Obi-Wan explained, "but I was also a Jedi Master and I knew better than to pursue it. Besides, if anyone asks, I believe I got the better version."

She chuckled at the comparison and stared at his lips, yearning to be kissed, which he happily obliged.

"Speaking of," he murmured, withdrawing from her mouth slightly. "I spoke with Bail the other day. The attack on the cloning facility was a success. It's been completely destroyed."

Leira suddenly had mixed feelings about the news. In one way, she was glad. It meant the end of possibly cloning any more sentient beings against their will. But then, the place was her origin, so-to-speak; her home, and the scientists residing within were her parents – from a certain point of view.

"Are you all right?" he questioned after her silence had stretched too long.

"Yes," she tried to explain. "I was just surprised, that's all. I know it was necessary, but I can't help but feel as if my foundation has been shaken."

He held her tightly and kissed her temple. "That's a natural reaction," he whispered to her. "Try to let it go and rely on me. I'll support you in every way I can."

His promise was like a salve to her soul and it brought Leira a relaxing sense of peace. For the first time in a long while, she fell asleep and dreamed of wonderful possibilities.


	22. Chapter 22

_**.**_

_**Rose of Naboo**_

**Chapter Twenty-Two: "Desperation"**

**(o)-,-'—**

* * *

He'd headed southeast today to check on the Lars family and ended up spending a lot of time assisting Owen with mechanical work. Evidently, Obi-Wan wasn't the only one who took his aggravations out on machinery. His experience in small engine repair had actually come in handy, but it was his Force sense the couple so desperately needed.

Apparently, Luke had entered the stage of life most parents referred to as the terrible-twos. The small lad couldn't be pleased no matter what the couple did, often had temper tantrums, and loved saying the word 'no.' Beru was on edge when she handed the screaming boy over to Obi-Wan.

"See what you can do with him," she insisted, blowing back a strand of hair that had fallen across her face. The poor woman appeared to be at wit's end.

Whenever he was off-mission and in the Temple on Coruscant, he'd been responsible for working a rotation through the crèche, like every Jedi Knight. The difference was, he thoroughly enjoyed it. Oftentimes, there were toddlers such as this one who were frustrated and holding onto memories of a maternal being who had suddenly disappeared from their life. It was the crèche leader's job to soothe them and offer them other things to think about.

What he did here on Tatooine would have to be performed on a much smaller scale. He couldn't cause any eddies in the Force which would raise suspicion and draw attention to him, so he sat down with the lad on the ground and formed a small cyclone in the sand. The boy immediately stopped complaining and watched the activity with dry eyes. As Obi-Wan suspected, there were no tears. Luke was just frustrated.

The cyclone grew bigger on Obi-Wan's command, tilted, and then collapsed into the toddler's lap. He squealed with happiness and clapped his chubby hands.

""gen, Obee, 'gen!" he begged.

"No, no," Obi-Wan told him. "Your turn."

His lower lip turned to a pout. Obviously he needed more coaxing.

"Come on, you can do it," he told the boy. "Talk to the sand. Tell it what to do, but sh! Don't say anything out loud. You and the sand have a secret. Sh," he prompted the boy with a finger to his lips.

The toddler's blond brows lowered in concentration as his blue eyes squinted. Suddenly a few grains shifted and then rose. Obi-Wan assisted a little, but most of the work was done by Luke. Soon a twisting conical-like shape had formed. It was a little wobbly and collapsed quickly, but he'd done it.

"Good job!" he praised the lad who clapped for himself with glee.

"'gen Obee! 'gen!" Luke pleaded.

Obi-Wan tousled the youngling's blond hair and stood. "You're a big boy now, Luke. You can do this all by yourself! Go show your Aunt Beru what you can do."

The chubby boy waddled his way back to the main home much happier than when he'd come outside.

Obi-Wan glanced toward the sky. It was late afternoon and he needed to return to town. Leira would be starting her shift soon, and it was time to set up his vigil. Yes, he enjoyed watching her as Brill had suggested, but he also felt responsible for keeping her safe; especially following the destruction of the cloning facility. She may be the Emperor's only prize left from his cloning endeavors, and there was no telling what the reward amount for her capture had risen to.

He stepped into town just as the suns slipped behind the horizon and was enjoying the colors of the sky when a frantic being rushed toward him. He recognized the man right off, although he had never actually seen his lower half.

"Brill! What's the matter?"

"It's Leira," the old man huffed, bending over, hands on his knees in order to catch his breath. "Bounty hunter took her."

Obi-Wan didn't hesitate. He didn't need any more details. Most likely, she'd been dragged to the space port and would be taken off planet. If that happened, there was nothing he could do to help her. Adrenaline added speed to his legs, although he opted out of asking the Force for assistance.

The space port was even more crowded than usual. There was a gambling tournament on Mos Eisley and many chose to land their ships here and take a transport over. The port there was not large enough to accommodate this much traffic.

Obi-Wan scanned the crowd, looking for Leira's face, back of her head, anything he could recognize. He kept searching while ships kept coming and going, knowing that with each departure, she could be on board. The possibility he may never seen her again caused an ache to appear in the middle of his chest, too near his heart for comfort.

He'd had his feelings hurt by a female before, but never experienced anything like this. What was he going to do? Without the aid of the Force, what _could_ he do?

"Leira!" he began yelling repeatedly in every direction, gaining the attention of most of the travelers, except the one he feared for the most.

At first, he thought he'd heard something, but it was distant. He called again and in a moment, the name was repeated. Although it wasn't his name, he was pleased Leira was smart enough not to go screaming his real name in such a public forum.

"Revan!"

There it was again and Obi-Wan quickly made the connection. While she was recuperating in his home, he'd often read to her from a Jedi history novel. Revan was a hero from the days of the Old Republic and his tales had been recorded in the Jedi archives for study.

"Leira!" he called out again and waited for direction.

"Revan!" came the call, which he frantically followed before a barrage of blaster fire sent passengers screaming and him ducking for cover.

He waited a moment and took a look, spying the armored and helmeted being close to a transport. The thug was holding Leira hostage in front of him and using her as a shield. He realized he'd only have one shot at this and had better make it a good one.

Obi-Wan pulled the blaster he carried for defense against dragons from his belt, took a deep breath and stepped out. He fired once over the crowd toward the ramp where the bounty hunter stood and missed.

"Again!" The command of his Master filled his mind and this time he shoved aside his anxiety and fear. Before he could fire once more however, the abductor did, hitting him in his left shoulder. The impact caused Obi-Wan to falter back, but he felt no pain. As he quickly took aim, he wondered at his newfound determination; something he attributed to love.

The shot left his gun and hit its target, piercing the criminal between the joint of his helmet and chest plate. The being collapsed on the platform and Leira ran to his side.

"Are you all right?" he asked her, holding her with his good arm.

"Are you?" she gingerly touched the scorch mark on his tunic. "Let's get out of here."

Once the bounty hunter lay dead, the excitement was over and everyone went back to their business. He and Leira easily made it out of the space port and returned to her apartment. She sat him on the couch, removed his tunic, and retrieved a med kit.

"Tsk," she hissed as she cleaned the wound. "That's gotta hurt. Does it hurt?"

"A little," Obi-Wan replied. It wasn't his first time being injured. During his career, he'd been tortured, shot, bitten, stabbed, electrocuted, burned, and hit twice by a lightsaber. In comparison, a blaster shot at such a distance wasn't so bad. But he wasn't about to tell Leira that. He was enjoying the way she was doting over him.

"A little? Come on!" she contested. "It looks like it hurts like hell. Be still."

She unwrapped a bacta pad and gingerly placed it over the wound before wrapping gauze around and under his arm. For someone he couldn't imagine had any experience in first aid, she'd done a decent job.

"Thanks," he told her, wincing when he tested the joint.

"Don't do that," she scolded him again. "Just sit still. Let me get you a drink. I think I still have some of that stuff from Alderaan you like."

"That would be fine," he told her.

Leira poured a drink for them both, set hers on the table and handed him his before she stepped to the open window. Looking down, she apparently spied someone she knew.

"Kray! Up here! Will you go in and tell Brill I'm okay and that I'll see him tomorrow? Thanks!"

She returned to his side and took a sip from her glass. "Do you need anything else? Are you hungry? Do you want something stronger for the pain? My neighbor may have something; probably not a legal something, but it may help."

"Leira." Obi-Wan placed a hand on her knee to stop her frantic mumblings. "I'm all right, really. You're the one I'm worried about. What happened?"

She shook her head in disbelief, not that it had happened, but probably because the bounty hunter had been able to take her. "I stepped out to cross the street to go to work and he came up behind me. He had a blade in my back and a blaster in his hand."

"Why didn't anyone help you?" Obi-Wan wondered. She seemed to know everyone on the block.

"They tried, but he used me as a shield and kept the knife in my back. He told everyone he'd kill me if they interfered."

"I see." Obi-Wan reached for her hand while keeping his injured arm still. "You scared me, you know. I can't imagine my life here without you now."

"I'm sorry," she pouted, her eyes spilling over. "I didn't mean to frighten you. I guess you can't leave me alone, can you?" She smiled guiltily while wiping away a few tears. "You'll just have to stay by my side from this point on. In fact," she tapped her lips with a raised finger, as she usually did whenever she had an idea. "It may be a good idea for you to move in here with me; just to protect me, of course."

Obi-Wan chuckled and released her hand to run a caress up her arm, causing her to shiver. "Is that the only reason you'd want me here?" he pried, leaning closer to her beautiful face.

"Of course not," she quietly told him just before their lips met.

He thoroughly enjoyed kissing her, but who was he kidding? He couldn't wait until the time came when he could make love to her. His patience in that area was getting thinner by the day.

She suddenly pulled back just when he was ready to lay her down. Obviously, she had a question.

"Before we go on, there's one problem," Leira noted while placing a finger inside his beard to play with the cleft of his chin. "If you didn't notice, I don't know what to call you. I'm so glad you caught the reference at the space port. It was the only thing I could think of."

"That _is_ a problem," Obi-Wan thought hard. He'd had one nickname as a padawan, but it hadn't been a kind one. Bruck Chun had given it to him and the two weren't exactly friends. Besides, he didn't wish for Leira to call him Oafy-Wan or even Oafy. "I don't know. Do you have any ideas?"

"Hm," she thought, moving her fingers to card through his whiskers as she scooted beneath his good arm. "Ibo? That's Obi backwards by the way," she pointed out with a chuckle. "Uhm, Naw? No, that's terrible. Let's see. Wib, Nib, Nob, Wob, Bin," she continued brainstorming, rearranging the letters of his name. "Bin. Huh. How about that? Ben Kenobi."

Obi-Wan nodded his head and shrugged. "Not bad for public use, although in private," he growled, slipping his arm about her waist and drawing her to him. "In private, you may call me Master."

She chuckled as Obi-Wan nibbled on her neck and squealed in delight when he suckled her earlobe.

"So that settles it," she announced, pushing him gently away. "You're moving in with me."

It wasn't a question and when he thought about it, it made perfect sense. He could escort her to and from work, be there while she slept, watch her from the window at work instead of haunting the place which would please Brill immensely, and take her with him when he went to visit Luke. It sounded like a great idea actually.

"I'd say let me go get my things, but I really don't have any," he told her in jest.

"I know," Leira replied more seriously. "And let's talk about that too. As soon as you're moved in, we're going shopping. You look like a moisture farmer and I want my man to look like a modern Mos Espa gambler. You'll stand out less."

"You are wise beyond your years, my dear," he teased, concentrating his focus upon her neck once more.

"It's time to celebrate then," she announced, squirming beneath his ministrations of lips and tongue.

"More wine?"

"No." she disagreed strongly, meeting his gaze. "Meet me in the bedroom."

Her eyes were glowing embers and her hands were in his beard as she pulled him in for a deep, probing kiss that left him breathless.

"Don't make me wait any longer," she coerced him by standing and sliding her sleeveless tunic down one arm at a time, exposing her breasts to him.

Perhaps the time was now, Obi-Wan decided. At least part of him thought so.


	23. Chapter 23

_**.**_

_**Rose of Naboo**_

**Chapter Twenty-Three: "Destiny"**

**(o)-,-'—**

* * *

His clothing had been scattered from the living area to the bedroom, his utility belt and lightsaber somewhere in between. It had been the first to go and was probably near the sofa, he imagined. At the moment, he actually didn't care. It's difficult to concentrate with a beautiful woman lying next to you naked and satisfied.

As soon as he had stepped foot in her bedroom he was overcome with a sense of nervousness. Obi-Wan had been with women before, but he was still a virgin. His vow to uphold the Jedi Code had always interfered, much to his Master's dismay. On his twenty-first birthday, Qui-Gon had actually taken him to a brothel, where he expected his apprentice to 'become a man.'

It hadn't happened. What did end up happening was Obi-Wan spending the evening counseling a young Falleen prostitute about her life choices and how she could go about improving herself. He didn't tell his Master, of course, and Qui-Gon always believed his student had 'performed well.'

Come to find out, Leira was nervous too. She actually had less experience than he did. They shared their lack of knowledge and decided to allow their feelings to guide them. Their lovemaking was tender, methodical, and quite thorough. He didn't believe a centimeter of skin was left untouched by hand or mouth; on either of them.

It had been an amazing experience, but he suspected it was because of how he felt about her. Obi-Wan couldn't imagine feeling the same with someone he didn't care about or even know. He was glad he waited.

He listened to her steady breathing pattern and ran his hand gently down her back as she lay sprawled across his chest. Her skin was glistening in the moonlight, a fine sheen of sweat just now beginning to evaporate. The evening was oddly warm and they didn't need any covers; which was a good thing, because he actually didn't know where they were. Somewhere on the floor, he imagined. He had retrieved a pillow for his head however.

A long sigh escaped Leira after a while, evidence she wasn't asleep after all and Obi-Wan squeezed her against him.

"That was fun," she told him after propping her head upon his chest. "When can we do it again?"

Obi-Wan chuckled. He'd performed entire kata routines that had been less strenuous! "Give me some time to recuperate," he told her. "But soon. I can guarantee that."

She pouted playfully before leaning up to kiss him. Her lips, neck, and upper chest had been chafed from his beard, although she didn't seem to care. The redness was rapidly retreating. He'd be more careful next time. Or maybe he'd shave it all off, although she certainly seemed enamored by it. Even now, her fingers were combing through his facial hair, but then they slowly made their way to his chest and even further until he stopped her with his own hand.

"You're going to kill me," he joked with her as she smiled.

"Fine," Leira uttered, kissing him yet again. "Have it your way. I could easily play another hand or two."

"Don't you have to work tomorrow?" Obi-Wan asked, checking the moon's location. "It'll be morning in just a few hours. Perhaps you shlould get some sleep."

"Who needs sleep when we can have sex?" Leira pounced on him like a tuskcat, straddling his waist and leaning down to press her lips to his. "I'm kidding," she whispered to him. "I'm a lot younger than you, so I'll give an old man a break and let you 'recuperate,'" she teased, swinging her legs over and rising from the bed.

"I'm not _that_ much older than you," he felt the need to remind her. "Just ten years."

"Uh huh," she continued to kid him, while pinning her hair up. "In bantha years, that's like forty, isn't it?" Leira winked at him before stepping away from the bed, causing Obi-Wan to sit up.

"Where are you going?"

"Miss me already?" she teased him while glancing over a shoulder.

The look she gave him sent a tingling feeling shooting through his stomach and straight toward his groin. By the stars, she was going to be the death of him!

"I'm just going to go clean up a little. Would you like a wet towel or something?" she asked while walking into her bathroom, intentionally adding an extra swing of her hips, he noticed.

"That would be great," Obi-Wan replied, placing his hands behind his head and leaning against the wall. He was hot, tired and sticky all over from sweat and a variety of other bodily fluids, but he was extremely happy.

What he'd told Leira about Padme had been true. She was his actual first real love and it had crushed him when he found out about her and Anakin's secret marriage. It wasn't like he was saving himself for her, but he had never imagined she would fall in love with his own apprentice. In a way, he felt betrayed and it had taken a while and a lot of meditation to get over that feeling.

Even if he had pursued her, Obi-Wan couldn't imagine it would've worked out. He would've felt guilty about disobeying the Code and turning his back on the Jedi, and it would've had a negative impact on their relationship. More than likely, they would've ended up hating each other.

The timing here was perfect and his Master had been correct. He felt no guilt or shame in loving Leira; only pride and pleasure. At last, something in his life was going right. It was about time.

Concerning time, she sure was taking a lot of it in there, Obi-Wan thought. "Hey, everything okay?" he hollered at her.

Her answer came momentarily not instantly, which caused him concern, especially when her voice sounded strained.

"Yeah! I'll be right out."

He heard her soft footfalls first and turned his gaze away from the moon to smile at her, immediately losing all his previous bliss. She was standing in the doorway glaring at him, her posture quite tense. She'd also put on a robe he noticed, which was odd. But the strangest thing of all was that in her hand and pointed directly at his head was a pistol: A modified DC-17 hand blaster, to be more specific.

"What are you doing?" he asked her, a slight worry beginning to creep into his mind. Leira loved to joke around, but he had a bad feeling she was serious this time. Her face was pinched, almost as if she were in pain.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she whispered just before she pulled the trigger.

* * *

A/N: You have no idea how badly I wanted to stop this chapter here, because this is an awesome cliffhanger! But alas, I'm doing things differently with this story. So…on we go!

* * *

She'd missed. The blast hit directly above his head and as a result, showered his torso and hair with bits of purple sandstone.

Obi-Wan was frozen. He couldn't call for his lightsaber, couldn't move from the bed. Her blaster was still pointing at him, although there was a slight difference. She was shaking. Her entire body was trembling from head toe, and her mouth was moving. He could barely make out the words.

"I can't…I can't….I can't…" She murmured over and over, shaking her head back and forth while maintaining her aim.

"Leira, take it easy," Obi-Wan held up his palm in an attempt to calm her, but he was having little effect. Her posture remained the same although the longer she stood, the more her body quivered.

Suddenly, she reached back with her free hand and gripped her neck, grimacing as if something was hurting her. And even more abruptly, her eyes rolled back and she collapsed to the floor.

At that point, Obi-Wan moved quickly, tossed aside the weapon and gingerly lifted her head. The action resulted in him immediately removing his hand. Her neck was burning up! He lifted her and carried her to the living area, lay her on her side upon the sofa and turned on a lamp.

A closer study in the light revealed a glow beneath her skin, like a trapped ember. It was a slight protusion as if something had been placed there. Perhaps a tracking device. How had he not noticed that before?

Blindness seemed to be his lot. He should've seen this coming. She was obviously sent to spy on him.

Regardless, he made up his mind he was going to save her, and hurried to the kitchen to retrieve the sharpest knife he could find. Obi-Wan returned and made a small incision just below the slight projection at the base of her skull and slipped a finger inside. He felt something rubbery and grabbed hold of it, using the tip of the knife to move it out into the light.

There were three wires connected to the device which apparently ran directly into her brain. He wasn't sure to which lobes, but he deducted the cerebral cortex was probably one of them. Command of that particular area would make Leira highly susceptible to suggestion. The other two, he had no idea where they went, but removing them was beyond his abilities. For now, he would clip them at the base of the implant and close the wound.

He did just that, applying a Bacta patch and gauze, and turned his study to the bloody device on his palm. It appeared to be a transmitter of some sort without any type of external function. If there had been messages being sent to her, they'd been sent directly to her brain. A cunning way to get rid of him, he supposed, but he worried if the thing worked the opposite way. How much had Leira told the Emperor about him? Did the man know where he was? And what about Luke? Was Luke safe?

He intended to study the transmitter thoroughly, but a tiny green light that appeared gave him pause. When the light began flashing in a pattern that sped up with each passing second, he realized he had no choice to get rid of the thing.

At the last second, he tossed the object out the open window and shielded Leira with his own body. The transmitter exploded in the air with a blast that caused chaos on the busy street below, plus some damage to the window casing of her apartment.

"Damn," Obi-Wan uttered. If that thing had still been in her neck, it would've likely blown her head off.

His attention turned back to Leira, who looked far more peaceful than a few minutes ago. Even though she had been obviously sent to assassinate him, he couldn't help the way he felt about her. Still felt about her, he edited. Before she awoke, no matter what happened, no matter what words were exchanged, he had to remember she had the opportunity to kill him and she didn't, even though that decision had nearly cost Leira her life.


	24. Chapter 24

_**.**_

_**Rose of Naboo**_

**Chapter Twenty-Four: "Answers"**

**(O)-,-'—**

* * *

While she slept, Obi-Wan got dressed and sat down on a rickety chair in the corner of her living area. There was no way he was getting any rest tonight after such a disturbing discovery, so he stayed there contemplating the complexities of how Leira had arrived on Tatooine.

Bail Organa discovered her on Chandrila and stormtroopers were on her tail. Three bounty hunters as well had sought her out. In his experience, bounty hunters weren't all that intelligent. They were cunning and courageous, but not too smart. How would they have known to look for her here? Unless somebody tipped them off, of course. He supposed somebody on Chandrila could've mentioned someone fitting her description accompanying Bail, although they would've had no idea about her destination. Perhaps someone in Anchorhead, Mos Eisley, or Mos Espa reported seeing her. Obi-Wan had trouble believing that anyone here would rat her out though. The Tatooine population as a whole was no fan of the Emperor or his henchmen.

Unless the entire episode had been orchestrated by Darth Sidious. It was possible and quite plausible. The man was nefarious and capable of just about anything. Obi-Wan rubbed his weary eyes. He'd get his answers as soon as Leira woke up.

He actually did nod off in the rather uncomfortable chair, but just for a moment, and roused quickly when he heard her move. He opened his eyes to catch her staring at him; her eyes filled with trepidation.

"Why didn't you let him kill me?" she moaned, placing her hands over her face.

Obi-Wan was out of his seat and immediately by her side, prying her hands away. "Because I meant what I said. I love you and it's my duty to protect you."

She laughed cynically and tried to sit up, wincing and stretching her neck. "What did you do, jerk the thing out?"

"I performed some minor surgery. Nothing serious," he told her as he scooted over to accommodate her new position.

Leira gingerly touched the back of her neck. "So, it's gone?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan confirmed. "Would you like to tell me who put it there?" he asked, although he already had his suspicions.

Her bloodshot eyes were filled with tears and dismay as she glanced at him before focusing upon the floor. "He thought I was under, from the anesthetic they'd given me, but I wasn't. Not completely. I heard them talking: the yellow-eyed man and Lama Su. He told them the device must activate as soon as I'd completed my mission, that there should be no trace of it or me left."

"And your mission was?" Obi-Wan asked.

"To find one of the missing Jedi and kill them. I remember everything now. I guess the transmitter was blocking my memories as well." Her pained gaze lifted to meet his once more. "Obi-Wan, I'm so sorry. I didn't have a choice. As soon as his voice filled my head, I couldn't stop myself. It was as if I no longer had a will of my own! I tried to fight against it, but I wasn't strong enough…"

"Leira," Obi-Wan stopped her by pulling her into an embrace. Her body was shaking nervously and stiff; a radical difference from just a few hours ago. "But you did. You didn't kill me! The blast was over my head and I know you well enough to know you're not that bad of a shot."

She chuckled a little and relaxed some, leaning back but remaining in his arms. "I do have a few important questions to ask," Obi-Wan continued. "The implant, did it have a tracking mechanism?"

"I don't know," Leira sniffled.

That wasn't the answer he was hoping for.

"And when the Emperor was speaking to you, could you reply to him? Through your mind? Did you ever tell him where you were or who you found?"

She was silent for a moment as his anxiety grew. "No, I don't remember ever having a conversation. I honestly believe it was one-sided. When the time was right, he commanded me and I obeyed."

"But how did he know when the time was right?" Obi-Wan wondered aloud. "That you had me in my most vulnerable position?"

"I don't know," she groaned before rubbing her temples with her fingers. "But I swear, I didn't tell him who you were or where I was."

Obi-Wan wanted to believe her, but there was something that didn't add up. How did Sidious know when to activate the kill command?

"You wouldn't have any more explosive devices in your body, would you?" he halfway joked, causing her to tense up nervously.

"I don't think so. Could I?"

Obi-Wan chuckled to ease her worry. "I doubt it. That one would've done the job."

There was only one thing she'd had with her since the day they met, and it warranted more investigation.

"Hold on, I'll be right back," he told her before returning to her bedroom and retrieving the pistol he'd tossed aside. Obi-Wan returned to the living area and seated himself on the end of the sofa next to the light. He studied the exterior of the silver hand blaster carefully. "Where did you get this?"

"A kind gambler on Chandrila gave it to me," she answered. "Wait. Do you think? No, how's that possible? How did he know where I'd end up?"

"Emperor Palpatine is a Sith Lord and his reach extends deep into the galaxy. My guess is the suggestion was already in your mind."

"That sonofabitch. He really did a number on me, didn't he?"

Obi-Wan smiled as the Leira he knew was starting to re-emerge. He popped open the casing of the pistol to check the inner workings, only to discover they had been welded together. Something inside the gun had erupted, making the weapon useless. That something, he suspected, was another part of Sidious' intentions. As soon as the command was given, Leira would have been instructed to use this gun to kill him. Only then, would the Emperor know his devious plan had been carried out. Clever. But that still left one problem.

"We can't stay here any longer, you know."

Leira sighed heavily and longingly looked around her apartment. "Since I can't be sure he didn't track me, I know we can't. So, more sand it is." Her mood rapidly changed to something more positive as she wiped her face free of moisture, a slight grin replacing her frown. "Although I do have one request."

"What would that be?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Do you mind if I bring my paint with me?"


	25. Chapter 25

_**.**_

_**Rose of Naboo**_

**Chapter Twenty-Five: "Settled"**

**(epilogue)**

**(o)-,-'—**

* * *

Obi-Wan stood and admired his new generator with a touch of pride. No longer would he have to battle day in and day out with keeping the thing running. With Owen's help, they'd put together a piece of machinery that looked almost brand new and ran even better. At least for a while.

Over his lifetime, he'd learned to become quite cynical and tended to always think the worst was going to happen. Leira was doing her best to fix that. Her optimism was contagious, especially in the morning when he struggled to see anything good about their situation. But she had done her best to create a home. The evidence was in the colors that now surrounded him. She favored blues, but there were also splashes of red, green, and yellow about, showing up in pillows, blankets, paintings, and throw rugs. Truly, her touch had improved the looks of his home substantially, and her presence had made living in the Jundland Wastes better than tolerable.

He was once again happy but also cautious. Six months had passed since their move down south and not once had they entered town. Beru had been kind enough to pick up anything they needed and even shared some vegetable seeds with Leira.

She had chosen a spot behind the house to do her gardening; a place which received sunlight only part of the day. He often watched her with keen and comical interest as she tended the plants. She watered them, spoke to them, and sometimes even sang to them – almost as if they were sentient beings. Almost as if they were her children.

Children. It was a subject they never spoke of. He wasn't even sure she was interested. Whenever they visited Luke, she was friendly and playful with him but had never even hinted at an interest in having a family of her own. Obi-Wan loved younglings. He always had, and he would love to have the opportunity to become a father, especially since it was something he'd never dreamed would be possible. Not before Leira came into his life.

Obi-Wan stood up from checking the generator, pleased it didn't need his assistance and wiped the sand off his hands. It was getting close to mid day and he would need to remain indoors for a couple of hours to get out of the double suns' dangerous rays.

When he stepped in, he found Leira on her knees in a most unusual position. Her head was beneath their bed and she was knocking on the outer wall.

"What are you doing?" he asked her, although his question did nothing to halt her efforts. The knocking continued.

"Is this wall stable?" she asked him.

"Of course it is," he answered, still confused as to what she could possibly be up to.

She crawled backward from underneath the bed and stood up to face him. "I mean, is it reinforced by anything? Or just sandstone?"

Still completely lost, a single copper brow rose in alarm. "Just what are you planning?"

"Answer the question," she demanded playfully.

"All the walls are just sandstone, I'm afraid. Nothing special. Why? Are we expecting a bad storm?" Owen hadn't mentioned anything about one.

"So, it would be easy to bust out then, right? I mean, one hard hit and boom, it's gone." She bit her fingernail in concentration and comtinued to stare at the offensive wall.

Was she worried about their safety? Since they'd moved back out here, he'd refueled the starship hidden in a cave in the cliffs above them and stocked as many resources as it would hold. In the case of an emergency, they were ready to go. "Trust me," he assured her. "Nobody's getting in here without me knowing about it."

"Oh, I know," Leira said nonchalantly before returning to biting her nail. "It's not that I think anyone's coming in. I was wondering if you could knock it out."

There was only one reason why she'd be asking this. He knew his home was small but he'd always considered it quaint; charming even.

"Listen," he decided to reason with her, knowing it was most likely a lost cause. "We have all the room we need. I know it's not as spacious as your apartment, but I like it this way. And besides, it's a lot of work to build another room. Why do you think there's only one here? I didn't have a lot of help, you know."

"Well, you've got me to help now. Owen and Beru said they'd help too because this wall needs to go," she insisted.

"You got the Lars involved? Did you talk to them about this before you spoke to me? What were you thinking?" She wasn't, that was the problem! He loved her, but for Force-sake, when she got her mind set on something, there was no turning back, and he couldn't talk her out of it no matter how hard he tried. He had never met a more stubborn and difficult woman! "It's just the two of us here!" he argued. "What do we need another room for?"

"The baby," Leira told him without pause. "I can't imagine where it would sleep otherwise, unless you want to wake it all the time. You snore, you know, and Beru says you should never wake a sleeping baby."

"Erf," was all that came out of his mouth. Once his brain had caught up, he gently swung her around to face him. "You wouldn't joke about this, would you?"

"Of course not, Oafy," she smiled at him sweetly.

He was so happy, he was going to let that pass. "How long…when…how did that happen?"

She looked at him incredulously and patted his cheek. "I love you but you can be dense sometimes."

And then she walked to the kitchen as if his world hadn't just been turned upside down.

"Leira!"

"Yes?"

"When is it due?" He couldn't move. He could hardly speak!

Her smile radiated a joy he could only hope to someday understand. "Five more months. Beru thinks I'm already showing, but I just thought I was getting fat," she told him while putting away the dishes they'd washed earlier. "I guess I'll have to borrow some of her clothes. She is a little wider than me and I…"

Obi-Wan swallowed the rest of her words as he spun her around to kiss her speechless. He didn't want to hear any more details, he just wanted to rejoice with her. He kept kissing her and kissing her until she begged him to stop.

"Okay, okay," she chuckled. "So what about that wall?" she teased, wrapping her arms about his waist

"You can have anything you want. Anything," he repeated. He meant it. His heart had never been so full and it was all because of her.

"I know it may be a little early, but," Leira lifted up the necklace from her chest. Since he'd given it back to her, she never took it off. "If it's a girl, I'd like to name her Rose. Is that okay?"

Obi-Wan pulled her tightly against him and placed a kiss on top of her head. "That's perfect," he managed to say without choking up. At this moment, everything was: Leira, his home, Tatooine, even the generator outside.

Who would've thought his life would turn out this way?

/end

* * *

A/N: Thank you to all who posted a review. I truly appreciate it. I think I could've taken this story on a little further, but decided this was a good and happy stopping point. And if you know me, I like my happy endings! I'm not so sure the next story I write will be so happy. I hope everyone will join me. I'm going to be writing a twist on the Jedi and Sith history and the whole idea behind what the midichlorians are. My outline looks intriguing. Hope to see you there!


End file.
